Aversion to Truth
by HiddenXIntent
Summary: An alternate path made by a man who was never meant to exist. His very being repulsive to the world that he lives in, but what is a man capable of when he wants to exist? Romance will be in the future but with who I do not know. I own nothing of bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach

Aversion to Truth

Ch.1 Black, not white

"Hey Ryu, I don't think we are suppose to be here." The tiny dark haired man said as he looked around nervously, the moon in the sky illuminating their surroundings.

"Oh really, what was the first clue Hanatoro. The 'No trespassers' Sign, the three guards we had dodge past, or the fact that I told you earlier we are doing something illegal?" The taller, light haired man said as he worked on the locked door before him, a small clanking coming from his picks.

"Umm, so we are doing something we shouldn't?" Hanatarō asked again.

Ryu turned back and stared at his accomplice. "Seriously, why do I hang out with you?"

Hanatarō blinked and thought a moment. "B-b-b-because no one else will go along with your crazy ideas?"

The light haired man paused. "Touché'." Then got back to work, working faster the before.

"So why are we here again Ryu?" Hanatarō asked nervously.

"To prove a point to a certain 'know-it-all' that her squad ain't as observant as she claims." The man commented as the door clicked. "Hah!"

"Question," Hanatarō started. "Why didn't we just use the sliding door to her room that is like, right over there?" The small man was pointing to the left and Ryu looked over at it, blinking.

"…Don't distract me with your Logic Hanatarō, I have a plan." Then Ryu got up and opened the sliding door. "Damn you Hanatarō, you and your sensible logic." Then the two walked into the room.

"Why isn't she here, it's like in the middle of the night." Hanatarō asked nervously as he and Ryu walked into the simple room.

"Because tonight is her bath night, she likes to drink during her baths and it is the only night where she stays out past twelve o'clock." Ryu said. "Now hand me the bag, and keep a watch out for anyone coming."

Hanatarō handed over the bag then stepped back to the paper door, peeking out of it as Ryu walked over to the far wall, where a small cabinet rested and he kneeled before it. "If I am correct, then this is her stash."

Hanatarō raised a brow. "Her stash? Of what."

Ryu smiled as he opened the small cabinet's double doors. "Why, her stash of Yoruichi pictures."

Hanatarō looked into the small cabinet amazed, the pictures of Yoruichi varied immensely, and she had them organized. The left wall had pictures of the woman sleeping, creepy yet exciting. The right wall was covered in pictures of her ass in various different angles and clothes. The back wall was covered in a large picture of Yoruichi smiling, she looked a lot younger and her hair was shorter, much shorter. And she had the cutest smile Hanatarō had seen.

"Yeah, a real bombshell huh?" Ryu said as he watched the blush spread across Hanatarō's face. "Anyways, I have to find the perfect place to put this." He held up a small wooden box as he looked into the shrine the child looking captain had built and he tapped it. Hanatarō flinched as a wooden panel flipped down and the two of them looked at the picture on it. Hanatarō's nose started bleeding and Ryu's face split into a massive smile as a red streak crossed his face.

"Oh sweet mother, Yes!"

~Later that Night, Sui Feng's Quarters~

Sui Feng sighed as she walked into her room, a towel wrapped around her head, and then she paused. Did she smell…. Male hormones! "I swear if the company sent me a man tonight I am gonna kick someone's ass, they know I only order once a month."

Sui Feng checked her room but found nothing amiss, and she settled onto the floor in front of her little cabinet and she opened it, smiling to herself. Oh, how she missed the lady Shihouin, her smile, her form, her cat like nature. Her only solace was her… collection. And quite the collection it was. She had a plethora of unique and one time shots. But her favorite, her most spectacular one, her Tour De Force.

A Picture of Lady Shihion in the bath. It had been a once in a life time shot, her pushing herself up from the bath; her eyes pointed right at the camera with her mouth only slightly open in a cute little 'Oh.'

It was perfect.

It was hers.

She tapped the cabinet and watched as the little panel swung down, a smile spreading over her face as she expected to see the picture. She was sorely disappointed. "What? Where is it!"

In its place was a wooden box, about the same size as her face that was attached to the panel. It had writing on the lid. "Say…Fire?"

She regretted saying it. The box clicked open and she raised a brow, then from the box shot out a large red boxing glove. It shot out really hard, like a real punch hard. Sui Feng went rolling backwards and crashed through her paper door, and ended up dazed in the garden outside her room, her face pure red from the fist and a automated voice came floating from the glove.

"Congratulations, you just got Punk'd."

~the Next Day, Sewers, Noon~

"Dear god, why am I on sewer duty again!" Ryu complained as he paused from the sweeping he was doing.

Hanatarō paused as well. "Because if I remember correctly, the lieutenant hates you. A lot."

Ryu frowned. "Now why would she hate me?"

Hanatarō smiled and closed his eyes. "Remember the Christmas Party?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "…Yes-s-s?"

Hanatarō sighed and started sweeping again. "I believe you spiked the punch and proceeded to get drunk then convinced her to go on a date with you, then totally forgot about it the next day and left her waiting for the entire day."

Ryu scratched his nose and said. "Oh, right… I forgot."

Hanatarō smiled to himself. "I believe that is what got you here in the first place."

"Oh yeah, real Funny asshole." Ryu said as he got back to work.

Ryu was a fairly tall man, his light brown hair reaching his shoulders in the back and his bangs reaching his nose in front. Reasonably handsome with strong features, a chin strap beard and clear blue eyes with a mischievous glint in them. He didn't look like a member of the fourth squad, with his broad shoulders and muscular physic but he had a really weak spiritual pressure despite his appearance. In fact one of the weakest in the squads, how he became a soul reaper is a mystery.

Hanatarō was much smaller by comparison, but had the charm of a wounded bird, drawing the girls to him like a magnet.

Ryu sniffed then returned to sweeping, then silence took over as they continued to work. "So, do you still have it?" Hanatarō asked innocently and Ryu smiled dangerously.

"Wanna see it huh?" The man looked over his shoulder with a devilish smile. "Pervert!"

"Am not!" Hanatarō said loudly and stomped his foot.

"Yeah, yeah, So you wanna see it or not?" Ryu said as he pulled the picture out from his top and held it up. "Huh? Huh? You wanna boy?"

Hanatarō put his nose up in the air and began sweeping furiously but after a moment he slinked over to Ryu, who was smiling even wider. "Please."

"Of course my main man." And Ryu held out the picture to him, Hanatarō smiling as his face turned blood red. "Glad you're a red blooded male like the rest of us. I was beginning to think you were…you know…"

Hanatarō raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing." Ryu said and went back to work.

"Hey, you can't do that, what was it?" Hanatarō asked again.

"Nothing important, nothing at all." Ryu said, "Anyways, what do you think Sui Feng is doing right now."

"Don't change the subject, what were going to say. It almost sounded like you were gonna say that I was gay." Hanatarō stated as he looked angry.

Ryu said nothing as he swept and Hanatarō gasped. "Oh my god, that is what you were going to say, my lord." Hanatarō paused then his face lit up red in anger. "That is why you got me those pictures of Yumichika naked for my birthday last year!"

Ryu coughed and Hanatarō kicked him in the calf. "You're a dick!"

"How was I suppose to know you weren't!" Ryu asked as he ran ahead of the angered, tiny man as he swung a broom at his head. "You never showed interest in a girl, and you were always being surrounded by the members of squad Eleven and everyone knows they are all captains of the 'Party in the back' club."

Hanatarō stopped running and sighed. "No, I am not a homosexual; I do have a woman I like."

Ryu stopped still and looked back at his friend and blinked. "Really? Who?"

Hanataro blushed and scratched his nose as he fumbled over his words. "I really shouldn't tell you, you'll laugh."

"What, me laugh over another man's love!" Ryu looked injured and insulted, "I would never spit on another's love, what kinda monster you take me to be!"

Hanatarō blinked then smiled. "Well, alright." The small man swallowed hard before uttering out. "Captain Sui Feng."

Ryu took a moment for the words to process through his head. "Captain…Sui Feng…"

Hanatarō nodded his head and Ryu closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "The woman that we just got done sabotaging last night?"

Hanatarō nodded and Ryu opened his eyes. " 'Scuse me for a moment, I think there is something around that corner over there."

Hanatarō watched as Ryu walked around the corner and blinked at the sudden silence. Then Ryu busted out laughing, his laughter echoing around the sewers and Hanatarō started crying. "You're an ass!" Before he ran away, Ryu calling after him.

"I am so sorry Hanatarō, but that is just too funny!"

~Soul society, Squad four barracks, fifteen to ten~

"Where is he?" The tall woman asked and Hanatarō raised a brow.

"Sorry Lieutenant, but who?"

Isane frowned and narrowed her eyes at the shaking man before her. "Who know who, Hanatarō, now tell me where he is, he still has work to do."

"I don't know where he is, he just came in, grabbed his sword then left saying he was going to the bar."

Isane scowled. "Well if you see him, tell him the captain wants to see him." Then she left a shaking Hanatarō there, about to piss his pants.

A few minutes passed and a muffled voice called out from the ceiling of the barracks. "Is she gone?"

Hanatarō paused before answering back. "Yes, she's gone."

A flap from the ceiling, nearly invisible if you weren't looking for it swung open into the face of a shinigami walking by, knocking him onto his back as Ryu swung out, landing lightly as the flap shut back.

"Good, I was starting to suffocate." Ryu cracked his neck as Hanatarō sighed.

"She said the captain wanted to see you, so you should probably go and see her." Hanatarō smiled nervously as he sat down at his desk which, oddly enough, was located in the barracks lounge. Budget cuts suck.

"You kidding me, hell no!" Ryu replied as he stretched his shoulders and Hanatarō blanched.

"B-but she summoned you, you can't ignore a captains summons!" Hanatarō couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like hell I can't." Ryu started as he sat down on the couch in the lounge. After a moment of contemplating he added. "Besides, she scares the shit out of me."

"Even more reason for you to go!" Hanatarō said in exasperation.

"But whenever we met she always gets mad at me!" Ryu exclaimed.

Hanatarō shot back with. "Because whenever you met her you do something stupid, like not responding to her summons!"

Ryu sighed and let his head fall back. "Yeah, but I can't help it, I get nervous around Hotties."

Hanatarō went to say something then paused. "…You think the captain is hot?"

Ryu looked up in surprise. "You don't?"

Hanatarō fumbled over his words. "I-well-I've never really even considered it, she reminds me of my mother, in a way."

Ryu smiled roguishly. "Yeah I know what you mean, like the hot mom next door; you know the one you try to get a peep at naked." Ryu got lost in fantasy. "I bet under those robes she's got a rocking body. Though I have no idea what the fucks up with the braid, it's pretty weird."

Hanatarō was stunned. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but, but, but, but…but…"

Ryu blinked back and sighed. "its fine, Hanatarō, not like I'll ever try that. Besides, she'd find me out in a split second." Ryu clicked his tongue. "She's uncanny like that."

Hanatarō's face went from dumbstruck to fear ridden as he looked beyond Ryu, the man noticing and raising a brow. "Hey, what's wrong, looks like you've seen a gho-" Then it hit him. "Dammit she's right behind me isn't she?"

Hanatarō uttered a small noise as Ryu let his head fall back, his sparkling blue eyes meeting the stoic blue of the woman behind him. A moment of silence passed between them and Ryu smiled. "S'up."

The captain smiled and closed her eyes, her voice coming out soft and polite. "I am pleased to hear the opinion of one of my squad is so favorable, now please come this way."

Ryu went to say something, but froze as his captain opened her eyes a small amount, cold sweat forming on his body as he was paralyzed by her eyes. "…Yes ma'am." He replied quietly and Hanatarō waved goodbye as Ryu walked away weakly behind his captain. Hanatarō sent up a prayer for Ryu's soul to be guided favorably.

~Captains quarters, ten~

"Please Mr. Ryuunosuke, have a seat." Captain Unohana said from her seat behind her desk. Her office was rather plain, a small window on the left side wall and a couch that was positioned in front of her desk, presumably for the comfort of a visitor.

Ryu took a stiff seat as Isane watched; she was standing next to her captain's desk with a satisfied smile.

"You may leave now, Isane." Unohana said, and her lieutenant whipped back in surprise.

"But captain-" Isane shut her mouth as Unohana raised a single brow.

"I think I can handle one weak shinigami. So please Isane"

The woman bowed and quickly walked away, giving Ryu a glare as she passed, shutting the door quietly.

Unohana and Ryu looked at each other and the woman sat forward, resting her head on her hands. "You can stop now, the act really is quite convincing though."

_Ryuuno blinked in innocence, but smiled as he relaxed back in the couch. "Whatever you say captain, so what can I do you for?"_

'_I think you know what you can do for me, Ryuuno.' She said, her voice low and sensual as she stood up, pulling the white wrap from her braid, her long, lustrous black hair falling free as she slipped out from her Haori. The beautiful captain walked around her desk, pulling on her obi, black robes falling to reveal a plethora of curves covered in soft white laces. She straddled the tall man on the couch, their blue eyes meeting as she breathed out. _

'_Do you understand now?'_

_The man smiled as he traced a hand up the well toned thigh of his captain, who uttered out a breathy gasp at the contact and shuddered as the hand traced up to her back._

'_I think, captain, I can do that.'_

_The captain began to grind her cro-_

"Ryuunosuke!" Captain Unohana said in a slightly harder voice.

Ryu looked up from the clip board in his hands, the glasses on his nose slipping down to the tip; Small, Square shaped ones and scratched his head with the pencil in his free hand. "I was…reading aloud wasn't I?"

The captain sat back and clasped her hands on her lap. "What was that?"

Ryu cleared his throat as he put his glasses into the case he held, the clipboard lying on the couch next to him. "You see captain, I have a story that gets relayed through the shinigami free writers association, and as it seems I have developed quite a fan base." Ryu rested one leg on the other as he relaxed back. "And the dead line is coming up so I have to get the next chapter finished and send it in."

Unohana blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit. "I have not heard of this 'free writers association' before."

Ryu smiled. "It's relatively new, just a couple of months and is just starting to pick up." Ryu blinked as he shifted himself. "Not surprised the captains haven't heard of it yet."

Unohana frowned a bit. "What story are you writing?" Unohana noticed the look on Ryu's face as he averted his eyes and coughed into his hand. "…Well?" She insisted.

Ryu sighed before he started. "It's called 'Memoirs' of a Shinigami'."

Unohana tilted her head up. "And it is about?"

Ryu grimaced. "It is about a man named Ryuuno, a new comer to his squad and his interactions with his fellow squad mates and more importantly with his captain."

Unohana waited for him to continue and Ryu grimaced even harder. "Who is a kind, motherly type figure that has just awoken sexually upon seeing Ryuuno." Ryu coughed into his hand as Unohana's eyes widened in realization.

"And you have…a fan base for this story?" Unohana asked.

Ryu cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Yes ma'am. A very large one in fact, nearly a thousand people are subscribed. Including your lieutenant, ironically"

Unohana furrowed her brow and shook her head slowly. "This is not why I called you up here." The captain closed her eyes. "Captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi has put in a request for you to be transferred to his squad."

Ryu looked up in surprise, his eyes wide and then he narrowed them. "And I suppose his request was approved?"

Unohana nodded her head slowly. "I tried to deny it, but the orders came from the head Captain himself."

Ryu ran his tongue over his teeth as he sat back, head tilted forward as he stared at the ground. "Well, it was bound to happen I suppose. I thank you Captain for keeping me here as long as you could."

Unohana opened her eyes and smiled in sympathy. "It was a pleasure to have you here Mr. Ryuunosuke, even if you were a pain in my ass."

Ryu's face openly showed his shock at the captain's use of strong language. Unohana sat forward and closed her eyes, letting her reitsu reach out, wrapping it around Ryu and then furrowed her brows as she felt her reitsu disappear. Ryu blinked as he felt the energy spread through his body and then disappear. "Captain, my condition has not changed since your last attempt."

Unohana frowned slightly. Ryu was an anomaly, a unique existence and the only one recorded with his… condition. He was, in simple terms a Black hole. Not a real one, but it was the only way to liken him to something. To explain he had the ability to absorb another's reitsu and Reiryoku, while that ability wasn't overly special what happened to the substances after it was absorbed was. It simply disappeared. It wasn't converted to some other form, wasn't dispersed or anything, it just disappeared. He was a void in the world's existence, he couldn't be affected by Kido's or hado's or any type of energy attack, not even healing kido's worked. Any attack that was remotely related to the two forces was ineffective, meaning even physical attacks ineffective. In extreme cases he could utterly destroy another Shinigami's ability to use reitsu if he was left in contact with them long enough, as one unfortunate soul found out after attacking him.

Basically said, Ryu was nearly invincible. A Zanpakuto would simply hit his skin and stop, unable to cut even a hair on him. Very few things were able to harm him, mostly only objects from the living world, things made up from Kishi.

Unohana frowned as she sat back. "I am truly sorry Ryuunosuke, I have tried to cure your condition without harming you, but it seems that fate is not so kind." She knew of Mayuri's methods and did not approve of them, not in the least. She had learned very little in her gentle prodding's and attempts at discovering the secrets of his condition, the most she had learned is his body, his very being acted as a conduit that did… something to the reitsu and cause it to disappear.

"That is how it goes, Captain." Ryu sighed and scratched his head as he smiled nervously. "Honestly, I expected this; it was nice while it lasted though." Ryu smiled that particular smile, combining innocence with roguish personality. "After all having a beautiful woman prod ya is better than a man doing it."

Unohana's eyebrow twitched but she took a calming breath, he really was incorrigible. "Well, you have to report to Captain Kurotsuchi tomorrow at ten, he'll be waiting for you at the Shinigami Research Institute. So use this night to pack and say your goodbye's."

Ryu stood up, grabbing his clip board as he shrugged. "Well, guess I'll see ya around Captain." The woman got up to show her strange friend out, the two nodding towards each other as he left, but she stopped him, her door half closed. "Oh, as a note Ryuunosuke." The man looked back with a raised brow. "I don't wear white lace, only black." The look on Ryu's face was worth the reveal as Unohana closed the door on the blushing man.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Chrome Dome

"Well, nothing intimidating about that. Not in the least." Ryu said as he looked up at the wooden gates of the SRDI as they were slid open. He didn't have much with him, a bag containing two changes of clothes, snacks, his writing material and a clipboard, his sword at his hip. He had never been able to activate his own unique sword, using his Asauchi from the academy instead. A simple katana, black in color, he preferred his fists anyways.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go inside." Ryu screamed as the raspy voice sounded next to his ear and took a leap forward, spinning on his heel as his hands came up defensively as he stared at the… thing before him.

It was, well looked like a man with white face paint and a black hexogen center that started from his upper lip and ended at where his eyebrows were supposed to be, with the exception of his nose. The man's teeth were bared in a creepy looking smile with weird golden cones over his ears and chin. The man was wearing a creepy looking hat thing that stretched out to the right and a purple scarf that went with the look oddly enough. The man's golden eyes looked Ryu up and down as he tapped the singular, long blue fingernail on his right middle finger on the side of his face.

"Hmm, to the eye you are nothing special, moderate looks, good physique yet nothing out of the ordinary. This should prove an interesting study, if nothing else." The strange man said and Ryu raised a brow.

"Oh, you must be Captain Kurotsuchi. Nice uh…face…yeah. Anyways can we get this thing moving, I don't have all day." Ryu said as he relaxed and crossed his arms, the Captain looking him in the eyes before he started walking.

"Follow me then, if you're so eager to get started." Ryu could swear that the Captains voice held a tint of happiness. "Never had a specimen be so eager, that's a nice change from the usual screaming and nay saying." The captain looked back at him for a moment as he walked then clacked his teeth. "I think we'll get along quite well, number 007."

Ryu furrowed his brows and frowned. "It's Ryuunosuke, sir."

The captain wasn't listening anymore. "Whatever you say 007."

Ryu rolled his eyes as he followed after his new captain. "What am I a British spy now?"

Looking at all the different labs they passed in wonder. He had never been one for science, but he was still intrigued by all of the different things he saw. But more importantly, by th scientists themselves and how they reacted to the presence of the captain. He could almost smell the fear coming from them all as they avoided looking up or like they weren't busy. That did not forebode well for his and his new captains relationship.

As the two went deeper and deeper into the facility Ryu began to get agitated, he had never like tight spaces and the hallways were just getting smaller and smaller, or they felt like they were as the lights became dimmer and shadows were becoming more apparent. "Are we there yet?"

Mayuri didn't say a word as he continued and Ryu pressed his lips together as he walked. They finally reached the end of the hallway and walked out into a larger chamber, a dark chamber and Ryu suddenly got a terrible feeling. This place was just…wrong, but Ryu was not one to show weakness to anyone. "Huh, nice place you got here." Ryu said as he walked past the captain. "Chicks must be lining up to jump in bed with you with digs like this, heh."

Mayuri wasn't paying attention as he walked over to a desk in the corner, picking up a small device and clicking it on. "Specimen 007 has arrived and seems eager for the tests to begin, a strange, yet welcomed occurrence. Testing shall begin right away. We shall begin with reaction to Kido"

Mayuri held up his right hand, middle finger pointing right at Ryu, who had his back towards him as he looked around and a small, pale blue ball formed in front of his long fingernail, before it shot out in a laser form. The laser flashed through the clothes on Ryu's back but the moment it touched his skin it stopped.

The taller man felt the energy pass through him and disappear, causing him to turn back and look at the smiling captain. "Did you just try something on me?"

Mayuri ignored him as he talked into the device. "Incredible, the reports were true; all reitsu that touches him completely disappears. Truly worth altering my eyes to see such a feat be performed, but how is it done?"

The scientist smiled widely as he stared at the frowning test subject. "I will enjoy finding out." The device clicked off as he set it down and then clapped twice. "Nemu, our specimen is here. Contain it."

Ryu clicked his tongue as he heard the clacking of heeled shoes and he took a sniff. "Female pheromones." He looked over his shoulder to see a slender young woman walking towards him, her green eyes downcast and dark hair pulled into a ponytail. She was a pretty thing, but Ryu was more interested in her legs. The short cut kimono gave him a great view and Ryu wasn't shy about admiring the view. "Nemo huh? A pleasure." Ryu gave her a smile and bowed elegantly as she stopped before him, face red at his attention.

"Come this way, if you would." She said very quietly and Ryu walked beside her, eyes glued to her as she tried to avoid looking at him.

"So, Nemu, what's a pretty girl like you doing with a creep like that, if you don't mind my asking of course?" Ryu took a peek back at the captain and sucked his teeth before looking back at the girl, who stopped and looked at him.

"He's my father." She said and Ryu stopped, his head twitched as smoke came from his ears, his brain overloading as she walked over to the wall and flipped a switch.

"W-wait, that things your father!" Ryu asked, pointing at the man in question as a cage slammed shut on him. "…" Ryu took a look at the cage around him and then took a look at Nemu as she avoided eye contact. "…Your one of those closet S-types huh, little bondage in the night time huh?" Ryu's shoulder hit the part of the cage nearest to her, a wicked smile on his face. "I can play that,** mistress Nemo."**

Mayuri, in the distance paused from his working and looked back at his new test subject. He picked up the recorder and clicked it back on again. "Note, subject enjoys pain, must break him of that."

Nemu blushed deeper before running off and he raised a brow. "How the hell did that…guy make such a cute daughter, Mmm hmm."

The scientist walked over. "Well 007 it has been a great start, now let's continue."

Ryu rolled his eyes as he walked to the center of the cage. "Heh, bring what ever you got, you'll find out exactly what Unohana did. I am a void for reitsu and Reiryoku so yeah, Enjoy that."

Mayuri didn't say anything for a moment and Ryu shuddered, a ball of dread dropped into his stomach. "Hey, you hear me." Ryu turned to look at his new captain and his eyes widened at the look on Mayuri's face. It was the creepiest smile he had ever seen and it only caused his dread to grow.

"I know that and don't worry I am going to start with something that should work." Ryu swallowed hard as he smiled nervously.

"Yeah?"

Mayuri's eyes began to move like a chameleon's, each going a different direction as they twirled around in his skull. Nemu walked back pushing a gurney that had a black tarp covering it. Ryu started sweating cold.

"H-hey…w-wh-what's that?"

Mayuri and Nemo ignored him. "Nemu, are the tools sterilized?"

The girl nodded and then looked over at Ryu, whose lip was starting to twitch.

"Good now," Mayuri looked back at Ryu as Nemu pulled the black tarp from the gurney and Ryu's eyes got as wide as they could. The gurney was covered in all manner of blades, syringes with various liquids, and things he couldn't even describe. "Let's commence with the tests."

Ryu looked up at Mayuri, a fearful smile on his lips as his heart began to beat faster. "This is a joke right? You're pulling my leg, right?"

Mayuri's smile went away. "I assure you, 007 I am a scientist. I would never lie about anything." Mayuri picked up a syringe with a greenish liquid in it and smiled again. "This will not be pleasant, not in the least."

The smile left Ryu's face as he looked at the two standing before him.

"Fuck."

~?~

The only thing disturbing the silence of the darkened lab was the labored breathing coming from the single occupant of the room. Ryu was not doing to well, he looked like shit and blood still crusted over wounds that healed faster then normally possible. Mayuri, in retrospect was indeed a genius. Before even meeting Ryu he had devised a regenerative serum that had allowed Ryu to endure far more then any shinigami should have to endure and it was only day one of his new stint with the crazy scientist.

Ryu was slumped against a wall, having been moved to a different cell then before, seems that Nemu was physically stronger then him and when he tried to make a brake for it he found out she had a nasty right hook-drill-spinney thingy that had nearly torn him in two. If not for that Serum he would be dead right now. It wasn't often he found someone who could physically over power him, but he definitely wouldn't have expected Nemu to be one of the few. He still wanted to shove his sword up Mayuri's ass, though he was afraid that the freak would enjoy it somewhat.

Ryu hadn't known that there were so many ways to break someone's bones, destroy organs and just generally inflict pain. He didn't understand how any of what was done to him would help them in study; it seemed more like torture then tests. Ryu re-adjusted himself against the wall, head hanging limp as he thought of all the different ways he would get his revenge. Ryu sighed and lifted his head up, letting it rest against the wall.

He supposed there wasn't much else to do except wait for a good time to get the fuck out of dodge. Ryu smiled to himself, he wondered when he would get his chance to escape.

~?~

"Hmmm, this isn't working anymore." Mayuri said as he stared down at the figure on the table, the tall form that didn't stir even as he began pulling the stakes from his arms and legs.

"Nemu, administer the Serum in vial fifty two." The man said as he walked over to his work table, Nemu doing as she told with the purple liquid. He clicked on the voice recorder.

"The subject has stopped reacting to any stimuli, no matter how many stakes I stick in him. I fear that I may have broken him. I might have to seek out other methods of experimentation. Also I haven't made any progress with figuring out why he is a 'void' as Unohana has taken to call his condition." Mayuri looked back at the figure as he limply let Nemu inject him with the syringe. "It is infuriating, yet intriguing at the same time. We will continue this tomorrow." He clicked the recorder off.

"Nemu return 007 to his quarters." Then Mayuri left, the girl easily lifting the form and placing it on the small cot in the cell, stopping to look at his still limp form. Nemu made as to say something, but didn't. She didn't know how to comfort someone else, but she understood what he was going through and she left, head tilted down as she ran through her thoughts.

The form broken but healing stirred, rolling onto its back and looking up at the ceiling as life returned to its glazed eyes. It- no-he let his mind reboot as the holes in his arms sealed back up. What Mayuri had mistaken for him being broken was him simply retreating into his mind.

He had begun to grown numb to the experiments; it was incredible what one could tolerate after such a time and the trauma's they endured. He had retreated deeper and deeper into his mind or his consciousness if you would in response. As one would expect it was mostly empty, nothing really there at all. Though he could bring up images, memories perhaps he wasn't entirely sure. It looked like him, but he didn't recognize those other people around him, though they did seem to know him. Honestly at this point he'd had so many drugs pumped into him that he couldn't even remember his own name much less what life had been like before he came here.

That was where he had first heard it; it was small at first, barely noticeable but there without a doubt. He wasn't crazy, not yet. As time passed and he spent more time in the void of his mind the voice increased from an annoying wisp, to a squeak from a distance, to a tiny whisper that was barely audible, but he managed to catch one time, "…wake…silly… rusty knife… penis…asshole…" And to be completely honest he wasn't sure he wanted to know what the voice was really saying anyway, it probably didn't end well for him. Now that he thought about it, this was his mind he was hearing it in so what did that say about him? That's some food for thought.

Anyways, he could swear that it sounded like a woman, but there was something even more important that he had noticed recently. He wasn't alone; someone was watching him when the other two weren't around. Who, he didn't know yet, but if someone had gotten in without getting noticed then that meant they knew a way back out with getting caught. So as he lay there with the eyes on him the man quelled the urge to smile. He was going to get out one way or another, even if it was with his death. You know what; maybe he was crazy, but only just a bit.

~Squad four barracks~

Hanatarō sighed as he sat at his desk, still in the lounge of the barracks. He missed Ryu, it was quieter without him there to rile up the lieutenant, or pull some prank of Soi Feng, though why he had a problem with her Hanatarō never figured out.

It had been nearly a month since Ryu had been transferred and he hadn't heard a peep of him since then, matter of fact it seemed he had just fallen off the face of the soul society. Hanatarō scratched at his head as he checked the newspaper, reading about a shinigami departing for the human world. Normally that wasn't big news except for this shinigami belonged to one of the royal families.

Rukia Kuchiki was her name and Hanatarō saw her picture and his face heated up. She was beautiful.

"Hanatarō!" The young man jumped up at his lieutenant's voice, whipping around and saluting to the tall woman.

"Yes, Lieutenant!"

The woman blinked in surprise and smiled. "Relax Hanatarō, I was just trying to get your attention."

Hanatarō relaxed and let out a deep sigh. "Sorry Lieutenant, guess I'm just tired. What can I do for you?"

Isane scratched the side of her face with a finger. "Actually I was just coming to inform you that another bunch from squad eleven has gotten hurt fighting again and that you and a small team are to report and take care of their injuries."

Hanatarō cringed, he hated the eleventh squad and they always did bad things to him, like swirlies and wedgies. "Why don't they come to us?" he asked.

Isane shrugged. "Good question, they just have refused to, so if you would?"

Hanatarō sighed in resignation. "Yes ma'am."

~Squad Eleven entrance~

Hanatarō sighed as he walked along with his small team of three others, all at least head and shoulders taller then him, talking as if he wasn't there. He hated being the shortest of the group, not to mention even in his own squad he was treated badly even if he was seventh seat and the others weren't even seated.

Hanatarō sighed once again as he stopped in front of the entrance of the squad A feminine man had been watching them approach and Hanatarō took a quick look at the mans attire. He had these weird, feather like appendages on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He wore a strange, orange top around his neck that connected to an orange sleeve on his right arm under his black sleeve. It was Yumichika, Hanatarō hadn't known why his shiny skin and purple eyes hadn't given him right away, but this was business time. "Yamada Hanatarō reporting for duty, good afternoon Yumichika. A request was sent for a team of medics?"

The flamboyant man stared at the smaller man for a moment then sucked his teeth, spinning on his heel and saying. "Every time I see you I swear you get uglier, anyways come this way."

As the medical team was lead through the Eleventh squad Hanatarō began to ask questions to their guide, ignoring the first comment. "If you don't mind Yumichika, why were we requested to come here, is it really serious?"

Yumichika didn't look back as he answered. "In a way I suppose, more like we would like to keep this secret from the other squads. More specifically the captain." The man frowned at that thought. "I would rather not have to see that carnage, it wouldn't be pretty at all."

Hanatarō blinked in confusion. "Sorry?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry your ugly little head off about it; I wouldn't expect a lesser being to understand." Hanatarō frowned and responded.

"Now that wasn't very ni-" But was cut off by the flamboyant man as he quickly squatted down.

"Duck."

Hanatarō blinked and looked around quickly. "Where?" and Hanatarō froze as a large shape whipped over his head, blinking as he looked back to see the three others with him being crushed under a man built like a rhino. The Rhino was passed out and his face was all mashed up like he had lost a fight with a giant hammer. More then once in fact. Seemed Hanatarō height had saved him from a world of pain, that large man had been moving at insane speeds and his fellow squad mates looked like they would need healing themselves.

"Hanatarō," Yumichika started as he pointed through an entrance to the right, "Meet our problem." As directed Hanatarō took a peek inside.

It was the training grounds, normal enough except for the mounds of unconscious and beaten bodies laid out about everywhere. In the center of the field, on the tiled arena was a single man surrounded by many others. Despite being surrounded and outnumbered the man was completely calm while those surrounding him looked scared, swords drawn where the singular man's was still sheathed.

"Really?" The lone man said, his voice carrying a heavy southern accent as he took a look around him, arms crossed. He was not really tall, short dark hair and green eyed, his black uniform fitting properly and had a silver chess piece earring hanging from his left side. He didn't have a sword at his waist; no it was just a large knife basically. "This… is the famous squad Eleven?" The Lone man began laughing his ass off, the men around him gripping their swords tighter as the man doubled over from his fit, Hanatarō raising his brows as he watched.

"I can't, I'm sorry it's just…" The man suddenly stopped and stood straight up. "Yawl all's so weak!" The half crazed smile on the man's face caused all those surrounding him to take a step back, Hanatarō's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the pressure hit him. He nearly fell to the ground from the weight on his back; it was easily thrice, no four times stronger than anything he had felt before. The fighters surrounding the man were obviously feeling the pressure but it wasn't having the same effect on most of them.

"My, my, he is quite strong it seems. For an unseated member." Yumichika said as he stood as if he felt nothing, Hanatarō swallowed hard. What kind of monsters were present in this squad if this was an unseated member?

The man rubbed his chin as he eyed his opponents. "How about this, I'll give yawl a handicap. If even one of ya's can land a single blow on me before I finish singing I'll consider it yawl's win." The man looked about him smiling. "If not, Imma gonna shave all yawls' heads and krazy glue ya privates to ya legs, how's that sound!" The man showed that crazy smile again and rolled his neck. "Let's get started then!"

Hanatarō watched in part horror and part fascination at the man's form of dancing, if it could be called that. As the men attacked the loner he skipped backwards into one of the men, interrupting his attack before the downswing, head shooting back and smashing his face as the loner begun to sing.

"_**Well Hello there little boy, don't be shy!"**_

Hanatarō flinched as the man shot him a look and he swallowed hard, the man snapped then spun around, hitting the reeling man with a back fist that sent him flying before he slid to the right while clapping, avoiding another man's sword swing.

"_**Step right up I'm a reasonable guy!"**_

He then bent his knee's a little and shot both his fists out nailing a man in the stomach with a double fist that bent him bend over and throw up. He then scooted backwards as he shot his butt out, a blade sliding over his head in the precious inch that he had bent down.

"_**Don't be frightened by the look in my eye!"**_

The man pivoted around as he sung, the word 'Eye' being emphasized as his fist met the attackers face. To__Hanatarō it sounded like a coconut hitting a bigger coconut. Then the loner stood straight up, his straight open hands held out to the left before he spun them to the right, the farthest one landing heavily on another man's head. The man went smashing into the ground and Hanatarō swallowed hard, what kind of monstrous strength did this man possessed.

"_**I'm just your average evil meteor from the out of the sky!"**_

The he did something__Hanatarō had never seen before. The man looked like he was walking forward, but was moving backwards quiet quickly as three men missed their swings.

"_**Well I'm just shy and scared of this place,"**_

The man stopped and sent out a quick back kick, sending another attacker flying backwards into a wall before bringing the leg back forward that connected the top of his foot with the chin of another shinigami that sent him flipping backwards.

"_**Got a big shadow order from outer space,"**_

Hanatarō watched as he did a little spin and gripped the shoulder of another fighter, spinning him violently in spot (The spun man looked like a ballerina to Hanatarō) as he quickly pivoted to another man and rammed his knee into his side in his mid swing causing him to curl sideways with a look of pure pain on his face, sword dropping from his raised hands. Hanatarō blinked and suddenly the loner was behind the pained man delivering a devastating double palm strike into his lower back. The stricken man's lower body shot forward then after a short delay he went flying into the ballerina, sending them both flying away as the Loner turned towards his next foe.

"_**You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained so why don't you be a pal and bring me some Brains!"**_

Yumichika narrowed his eyes. "As brutish and unrefined as his singing and dancing is, it has a strange beauty about it. Hmm" Hanatarō gave the feminine man a strange look.

"You call this beautiful!"

Yumichika scrunched his nose. "Quiet you ugly thing, even your voice has not beauty to it."

Hanatarō remembered why Yumichika was in the top ten of most unlikable shinigami in the organization, ranking fifth right under Soi Feng's Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda.

"_**BRAINS BRAINS I won't lie, I'll eat their brains 'til they zombify!"**_

The Loner stopped in the midst of a group, nearly twenty strong and he smiled that same crazy smile like before, slipping into a neutral stance. His legs set shoulder width apart, hands held at his waist with the fist turned up, knuckles facing towards the earth. Hanatarō almost couldn't believe what happened next; the loner seemed to be vibrating, his figure becoming indistinct as the man seemed to split into three separate forms before each piece snapped together into the original man. The Loner let out a harsh breath before smiling again and speaking a last, long line.

"_**Sure they might think it's strange but they won't give it a thought after I've eaten their Brains!"**_

Hanatarō raised his brows again as he waited for something to happen, It took a moment but it indeed happened. The sound of hundreds of blows landing destroyed the silence, the group of fighters erupting in impacts, clothes being torn apart and blood flying everywhere as the invisible fists landed. As quickly as it started it ended and the medic blinked as his jaw fell loose, the lone man standing up straight with a toothy smile on his face. He hadn't taken a single hit in this entire fight, wrecking the strongest squad in the soul society.

It was odd but Hanatarō could swear that the man resembled Ryu in the oddest of ways. They both had that glint in their eyes.

"Looks like its glued dicks and shiny heads for the lot of yawl."

Hanatarō had a sinking feeling in his guts; he just knew that he was going to regret coming here today.

Then clapping came from above all three conscious men looking up at the top of the wall where sat the clapping man. "Quite impressive, taking down all these men by yourself." It was a ball headed man with red markings on the corner of his eyes. Ikkaku, Hanatarō knew him by sight. He supplied the bald man with blood clotting cream now that Ryu was gone.

"But that doesn't mean shit, these were just unseated men. I am Ikkaku Madarame, seat three of squa-" Ikkaku was cut off by the lone man wincing and covering his eyes.

"Damnit, you spit shine that head of yours?"

Ikkaku paused and his eyebrow shot up. "What?"

The lone man smiled and narrowed one eye. "You know what Light bulb. I bet you use that shiny skull of yours to blind your opponent's right? Shine it daily so you can blind them during fights." The lone man's smile grew wider. "Must be a bitch when birds use it as a shitting target huh? You know the shine giving them a good target?" Ikkaku remained quite, his eyes shadowed over. The lone man continued, rubbing his hairless chin. "Or perhaps it causes them to run into buildings, blinded by that chrome dome of yours."

Yumichika clicked his tongue. "Well now he's done it." Hanatarō swallowed hard.

"What…Did you say!" Ikkaku's look was pure murder and the lone warrior returned it with equal blood thirst.

"I said, light bulb… That your bald ass head blinds your opponents so you can win easily!" The crazed smile came back, his canines larger then most peoples as Ikkaku stood up and dropped down to ground level, his face split in rage.

"I will cut you in half for that!"

The lone man get into a battle stance, body turned sideways with one hand held close to his chin, the other level with his waist, knuckles facing Ikkaku. "Bring it Light bulb, I'll be sure to spit shine your head after I beat you into the ground!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The color of Crazy is green

Ikkaku cracked his neck. "What's your name, I need to know what to put on your gravestone after this." Seems even infuriated he was able to follow his warrior's etiquette.

The lone man was lightly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Matsuo Ichikishatsu, Mat for short." Mat's smile was as crazed as before. "And remember to put death by Chrome dome on the tombstone. If you win of course."

Yumichika took a look at both men as they stared each other down and he let out a small "Hmp."

Hanatarō looked up at the womanly man and raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Yumichika narrowed his eyes. "Its odd, their even."

"What do you mean?" Hanatarō asked in curiosity.

"Their reiatsu, you can't feel it anymore, right?" Yumichika asked and Hanatarō blinked. It was true; the weight was lifted from him.

"Your right, it's gone." Hanatarō thought about that for a moment, but didn't quite understand what that meant. "Sorry Yumichika but could you explain why that's odd, aren't we trained to be able to control our reiatsu output correct?"

Yumichika looked at Hanatarō like one looked at a bug but answered. "I don't know about Matsuo, that was his name right? Anyways but Ikkaku doesn't usually hide his reiatsu from an opponent so we should be feeling it right now, yet we aren't."

Yumichika looked back at the two as they continued to stare each other down, Ikkaku trying his best to keep his cool as Matsuo told a joke revolving around two crows, his skull and windex.

"So the only explanation for us not feeling it is either Ikkaku is hiding his reiatsu, which is unlikely." Yumichika said as he looked back at Hanatarō. "Or their reiatsu's are negating each other, fighting to see which is stronger."

Hanatarō Blinked then looked back at the two men with awe. Squad eleven really had some monsters among them. "And this Matsuo is an unseated member?"

Yumichika clicked his tongue. "He just joined the squad yesterday to think he is a match for Ikkaku. It just doesn't seem right." The flamboyant man let his hand rest on his sword hilt. "This should be a beautiful battle."

Mat raised a brow as Ikkaku pulled his sword out and threw it to Yumichika without looking. "What are you doing?"

Ikkaku cracked his knuckles and proceeded to stretch. "You don't seem to use your sword so I won't use mine."

Mat blinked as his other eyebrow caught up to the raised one. "Are ya sure about that, I mean ya saw what I did with my fists right? A close quarter's fight's in my advantage ya know."

Ikkaku smiled as he finished stretching. "Scared to loose on your own turf?"

Mat's smile was lopsided. "Alright, if ya want to do this I suppose."

Ikkaku took a fighting stance and started bouncing back and forth as he practiced a few jabs in the air. "Alright, let's get started, I'm gonna enjo-" Ikkaku sent out another practice jab and on the retract he saw Mat shimmer from the top down, and then his opponent was standing right before him. Mat was crouched down with both his fists cocked back.

Mat's legs were springs that rocketed him forward, his fists shooting forward at the same time, catching Ikkaku in the midriff and sending him flying backwards into a wall. "What was that?" Mat asked as he leaned forward and cupped an ear, a smile on his face as Ikkaku picked himself back up. "I couldn't hear ya over the sound of ma immanent victory."

The bald man rolled his head, the sickening cracks sounding out in the silence. "Okay, I'll give you that one. The nex-" Ikkaku was cut off as the man shimmered again, a split second passing before his left cheek smashed into his teeth. He could feel the knuckles plant themselves into his face as the force sent a wave through his face before he went flying to the right.

As Ikkaku experienced flight his vision focused and time dilated to such an extreme that seconds seemed minutes to him. A short distance away Mat seemed to shimmer back into existence, his entire body scrunched up and muscles quivering amidst tension before every muscle uncurled at the same time.

Ikkaku figured it out at once. It was quiet similar to Shunpo in its use of pure speed except this was much simpler in theory. Instead of using the least number of steps possible it used no steps at all. It was simply a skill of using every muscle in the body at once to put out a single burst of speed unmatchable by anyone. Truly fearsome and faster then anything he had seen before, but that was its weakness as well. Obviously it wouldn't be effective for traveling long distances; no this was purely a skill for combat as it closed the distance between the fighters in an instant using an incredibly extreme burst of speed. He bet it took a lot of energy to use it and probably killed his muscles in the process.

More importantly was the fact it was a one direction skill, it allowed for no compromise. Once started it was a commitment, seeing how it was a single kick off from point A to the landing point B their was no chance for a last second dodge or change of direction. Ikkaku loved it.

Then Mat slammed into him in midair, smashing him into and through the wall and he changed his mind. He despised the technique.

Mat scratched the side of his face as he looked onto the ruble of the building beyond the hole in the wall. He might have over down it in a bit, Mat thought as he looked at the building collapsing in on itself. He had over coiled his muscles, caught up in the use of his technique. He had named it Lightning step, his personal spin on Shunpo, or flash step. He would regret that later. "So, that's it huh?"

Mat frowned and looked towards the audience, the two men and shrugged. "I expected more that this but I suppose I was wrong." Mat sighed but his instincts stopped him from walking away.

"That was pretty damn impressive for a new guy!" Mat looked back to see Ikkaku standing before the ruined building, blade pouring from a cut on his forehead and on his body. The bald man was smiling like a boy during Christmas.

"But if that is your best shot then I am afraid you won't be much of a challenge." Mat raised a brow and then his eyes shot as wide as they could as Ikkaku began to shimmer. The shimmering effect of the skill came from how it started; it was his way of doing, the only truly safe way. Instead of every muscle contracting at once, he contracted them from the top down to avoid muscle lock and the muscles shook with the sudden energy being contained in them and vibrated at incredible speeds. As the body contracted, it curled down into a crouch thus leaving an after image of him standing that disappeared from top down, combine the two and you had the shimmering effect.

"Ya couldn't ha-" Mat felt the impact spread across his face, his nose collapsing as a fist smashed into it and sent him flying back into a wall. He blinked as he landed on unsteady feet, a hand on his face telling him his nose hadn't broken. Mat looked back up at Ikkaku as the man stared at his arms.

"Damn, that does put some stress on the muscles huh?" Ikkaku smiled. "Its interesting, but you won't hit me with it again."

Mat blinked then stood up straight with that crazed smile again on his face, his pupils becoming pin points and his green iris's turning a darker green. "Okay, this is better."

Ikkaku's smile diminished a bit, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the man. Something had just changed, he could fell it. Things had gotten serious, really serious.

"Much better, don't disappoint me now, Ikkaku Madarame!"

Mat shimmered again and Ikkaku hoped to the side the moment the shimmering started, feeling the wind rush past him. Pivoting on his heels to see Mat stopped, already turned and shimmering again he barely dodged as Mat rushed past.

This time Ikkaku quickly pivoted and began shimmering as well as Mat and they both disappeared for a moment. Hanatarō had stopped blinking a while ago; it was the only way he could keep up with the fight and the moment the two reappeared, their hands interlocked and foreheads slammed against each other he had to hold onto the wall to stop the shockwave from blowing him back. Yumichika was watching silently, his eyes wider then before. The two had hit each other with so much force that the ground had cracked under their feet.

The two split then shimmered again, slamming into one another with a bigger shockwave before repeating the process again except in a different spot. They continued this cycle until the entire tile battle field was covered in deep cracks.

The two men were staring at each other, both breathing heavily as they waited for the other to make a move and Hanatarō was openly gapping at the two.

"Their monsters, they have to be. How can two monsters be so evenly matched?" The small man asked and Yumichika frowned.

"No, Ikkaku's losing." Hanatarō looked at the feminine man in surprise and blinked.

"But their-"

"Look at the two and notice their breathing." Yumichika interrupted and Hanatarō complied.

Ikkaku was sweating hard and his breath was coming fast and heavy, his mouth open and dried blood crusting on his brow as he watched his opponent. Mat was also breathing hard, but Hanatarō realized what Yumichika meant. Mat wasn't sweating and he seemed overly eager to continue; his heavy breathing more from excitement then fatigue.

"Matsuo has been fighting in these high speed, high muscular stressful conditions for years I bet. While powerful and equally muscularly built Ikkaku had trained for a different type of combat, fighting Matsuo on his level is going to end with Ikkaku being pummeled into paste." Yumichika didn't look happy, but he didn't look particularly unhappy either as the two fighters shimmered again.

"Yeah, this is what I was looking for." Mat said as he panted with excitement, his chest expanding and compressing quickly as his knuckles popped. The two had clashed again but instead of dashing back for another shot they had remained in the clash, both trying to over power the other "Alright, I'm about to step it up a notch, you ready!"

Ikkaku raised a brow as he pushed back harder, something was different. Mat pushed back even harder and Ikkaku began to give ground, their footing cracking under them as their reiatsu clashed. "What!"

Mat was pushing so hard that Ikkaku began to bend backwards, his green eyes growing feral. "Fuck limitations, fuck reservations, fuck the laws, fuck the world, fuck physics and fuck everything, FUCK IT AAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

Mat stopped pushing and instead pulled back, pivoting with his hips as Ikkaku pushed against the sudden lack of resistance. Mat swung his arms, fingers still locked with Ikkaku's and the man went flipping of through the air. Mat took a deep breath before kicking off after the flying man, his step leaving a huge dent in the tile and cracking it further. Each step after looked like a miniature crater as he ran after Ikkaku, only half a second passing as he caught up and grabbed the bald mans face, slamming him into the ground and dragging him along as he continued to run, cackling like a maniac. Mat stopped running, instead spinning around a full three sixty, Ikkaku's face coming from the ground as he slid from his momentum and throw the man into another wall, cracks forming along the walls entire lengths.

Ikkaku's mouth erupted in blood like a volcano as he bounced off the wall, his face cut up from the ground and his right eye sealed shut by a river of red. He could see Mat running at him, each step leaving a crater as he blitzed at him, but more importantly was the object that rushed past the running lunatic. His sword.

Ikkaku's body moved before the thought processed, snatching the blade from the air and whipping it out as Mat Blinked in front of him then came to a sudden stop, Ikkaku returning the crazed smile with one of his own. "Now it gets started!"

The blade had pierced through the left side chest of Mat, who had charged right into it, all the way up to the hilt. The crazed green eyes changed again as Ikkaku watched, the small black pupils disappeared entirely, pure green taking up the eye, a red tinting the whites of the mans eyes as his smile turned into a snarl.

With a roar, that was all it could be, Mat cocked his fist back and slammed it into Ikkaku's face, sending him flying backwards, crashing through the wall as the blade pulled itself from his chest, still in Ikkaku's grip. Ikkaku managed to roll with the blow and was up right as Mat rushed him again, this time ready.

Hanatarō and Yumichika both had gotten a bad feeling the moment the two men had clashed last, something in air. Hanatarō was scared, he felt a sort of primal rage pouring from Matsuo as he pushed Ikkaku back, then when he had thrown Ikkaku he knew something wasn't right.

Yumichika had thrown the sword as quickly and powerfully as he could after Ikkaku had been thrown again. He had only felt something even similar to the feeling pouring from the Matsuo fellow and that had been from his captain, but His captain's was a focused blood lust, want of battle. Matsuo's was simply blind rage and pleasure mixed into a pot of insanity that was spiced with the tiniest hint of destructive intentions.

The two spectators had run forward to continue watching the fight as it continued through the wall, Ikkaku standing his ground as Matsuo attacked with abandonment, not even bothering to dodge and black the cuts delivered, instead hitting right back. Each blow landed with a loud thud, each slash of the sword followed by a splatter of blood as Ikkaku shouted back at the roaring man.

Ikkaku couldn't believe this, even with his sword he couldn't push back against the crazed fighter, each blow landing like the blow of a hammer, he was sure that his ribs were either broken or cracked, his legs remaining up right by will power alone. He had no choice; he jumped back and slammed the pommel of his hilt into his sheath.

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!"

A bright light flashed and blinded the crazed fighter for a moment and then it disappeared. Ikkaku was standing there with a spear in his hands, the wooden shaft as longer then he was tall with a long blade, edged on one side and curved into a point. At the base was a horse tail tassel of red and Ikkaku rolled his neck and took a breath. "Alright, where were we?"

~?~

Another session passed, it hadn't been that long since the last one. The doctor and his assistant lady were coming more often now, shorter times between each series of tortures, all endured in stoic silence. His mind sheltering him from the pain as he watched flights of fancies more often, they felt emptier now. He had begun referring to himself as Seven, his real name long forgotten and Seven was as good as anything else.

The voice in his head was loud now, and was his companion as he watched the images in his mind. "Still just watching huh? Got nothing better to do, that it?"

The voice said, light and feminine, it seemed to come from nowhere yet everywhere at once. He didn't respond because the voice always insulted him when he responded. He didn't know what a pre mature ejaculator or a nocturnal enuresis was but it didn't sound good and he didn't like being called either. So he just ignored the voice until they doctor and the pretty lady were finished with his shell and he returned to the world.

They were closer, Seven realized as he lay on the cot, his back turned towards the bars of his world. The eyes that watched from the darkness were closer then last time. They were part of his world, when the doctor left the eyes came. He still remembered that they were a way out, he hadn't lost that drive to escape but it wasn't as urgent now. Seven didn't remember what he was trying to escape for, or to where for that matter.

Seven closed his eyes, intending on getting some sleep when a cold, yet southern voice sounded. "Hiya there."

Seven blinked his eyes open and then looked over his shoulder from his position on the cot; a man was standing out side the bars, looking in at him. It wasn't the doctor.

The man wore the same robes as the doctor, the white coat and black robes underneath except with a normal belt. Nothing special but the mans face was different. His eyes were narrow slits, hiding any view of them as he wore a smile that creeped Seven out a bit. He had short silver hair and stood still, watching Seven.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

The voice was a tad bit mocking and sarcastic, yet still polite at the same time. Seven pushed himself up and sat on his bed, staring at the man who returned the look.

"Hello?" The silvered haired man said as he leaned forward, scratching the side of his head. "You can't be that addled yet, hmm."

The man stood back up and turned around. "Guess I should just go then."

Seven flinched then stood up. "Wait! Who… who are you!"

The man looked over his shoulder with that smile on his face. "Ah, good to see that the good doctor didn't leave you retarded or something." He turned around and continued. "My name Is Gin Ichimaru, a pleasure to meet you Ryuunosuke."

Seven blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Gin paused, his mouth open a bit then closed it. "One moment." Gin whipped around, pulling something from his pocket, a metal device, and put it to his ear, whispering in a voice he thought to low for Seven to hear.

"Are you sure you got the right room?" A moment passed then Gin looked back at Seven and asked. "What's your name?"

"Seven."

He turned around and repeated the name into the device.

"Seven…Yes…He didn't respond to that name…No I have no idea what the hell happened to him…I am just making sure that this is the right guy…Of course I don't have faith in you Tōsen, you didn't even know you were black until I told you…I know that's racist but I don't care, its true…What, my phone has that ability…Really? Huh I never knew that."

Seven raised a brow as Gin turned around, pointing the back of the metal device, a Phone he called it, at him and a flash blinded Seven for a moment. "The hell?" Seven said as he rubbed at his eyes.

Gin did something on the device then placed it back to his ear. "Did you get it?...It is him?...You sure?...Positive?...Completely positive?...Now their was no call for that kinda language...I have half a mind just to hang u- H-hello?...Hello?...Hello?" Gin pulled the device from his ear and smiled that same creepy smile. "Hmmm, anyways Seven," Gin slipped the phone back into his pocket. "I have a message that is to be delivered to you personally, if you will receive it of course."

Seven blinked then frowned, unsure what to do in this situation. "I…I suppose…"

Gin smiled and coughed into his hand. "Our Leader, Lord Aizen would like to extend to you an invitation to have tea with him tomorrow to discuss the possibility of cooperation in a certain matter." Gin's smile grew creepier and wider as his eyes opened a little wider. "The destruction of the soul society as we know it."

Seven blinked and after a moment asked. "What the hell is a 'Soul Society'?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 I like the new guy, too bad he's dead though…

"I…what?" Gin said as he stared at the man before him, who was raising a brow back at him.

"Okay, since you didn't get it the first time." Seven cleared his throat then leaned forward with his hands on his hips. "Wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaattttt…tttttthhhhheeeee…..…..iiiiiiiissssss….aaaaaaaaaaa…. .….?"

Gin's mouth opened a tad bit. "You don't know what the soul society is?"

Seven rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't know who this Aizen guy is, but he sucks at choosing the help."

Gin squinted again and turned around to mutter to himself. "This…is the key to our plans? This…idiot."

"Hey, whose the idiot!" Seven said as he scowled. "Bitch I'll cut you!"

Gin shook his head. "Just…" he sighed and scrubbed at his face with a hand. "Just follow me."

Seven rolled his eyes again. "Umm, forget about the bars." Seven rapped his knuckles on the bars, then turned around and mumbled to himself. "Jack ass."

Gin's eye twitched and considered pulling his sword out, but calmed himself down and walked over to the wall that had a switch on it. "You better be worth it." Then flipped it, the gates sliding up and letting Seven walk out.

Seven looked at the surroundings in awe. He was out of the cage, without being experimented on. "…Yeah…"

Gin shook his head and looked back at Seven. "Come now, we should leave lord Aizen waiting."

Gin snapped while he looked back at Seven and a black line appeared in front of him, Seven raising a brow as the line began to tear itself open, like a mouth that had been sealed shut with glue. The darkness inside the mouth was like an abyss yawning out before him.

"Follow closely, otherwise you might die."

Seven swallowed hard.

~Mat~

Hanatarō gasped as he looked at the two fighters, both hunched over and breathing heavily in the demolished surroundings. One covered in cuts and slashes, his hands limp with the fingers crooked like claws and red tinted green eyes. The other man bald with gashes all over his body, his spear now a three sectioned staff that was wrapping around his upper body like a snake.

"This is…" Hanatarō couldn't believe what he had seen, the two were monsters. They had nearly destroyed three buildings already, one three stories tall with their fighting.

"This Matsuo person is incredible," Yumichikia started his smile widening. "But this is Ikkaku's win!" he said triumphantly, causing Hanatarō to give him a strange look as the two men attacked each other again.

"How can you say that? Matsuo has been tearing Ikkaku up. Literately." Matsuo fingers were like claws, the wall to Hanatarō's left held the scars from his fingers cutting through them. He had some finger strength.

"True, but Ikkaku still has his wits about him and is fighting smart. Matsuo may be getting in the most hits but Ikkaku's been hitting him in the right places."

The bald man timed another slash that cut the under side of Matsuo's wildly swung left arm and it fell limp.

"See?" Yumichika said with a smug smile and Hanatarō nodding. "The only way for Matsuo to possibly win is if he got his wits back around him which I doubt happening any time soon." Yumichika looked relieved and Hanatarō frowned.

"Hey, Yumihcika could it be possible that you love Ikkaku?" The flamboyant man paused then gave Hanatarō a look.

"What?"

Hanatarō began pushing his two index fingers against each other as he avoided eye contact with the man. "Well it is just you two are together all the time and never with woman so I just figured that you and him were…you know."

The look on Yumichika's face told him everything and Hanatarō's mouth feel open. "You…Why would you even suggest such a disgusting thing!" Yumichika looked ready to pull his sword on the smaller man. "Me, the beautiful Yumichika with that bald ass monk!" He looked ready to throw up as he picked up a rather large piece of rubble and held it over his head, staring daggers at the smaller man as he began side stepping the angered man.

"Wait, Yumichika, I was just asking a question, please don't do anything rash!" the flamboyant man was enraged beyond words and threw the stone, Hanatarō ducking under it.

Ikkaku got back into his stance, having to retreat a step or get his side torn out by his opponent's fingers. What ever Matsuo had down had made hi fingers as solid as steel and capable of tearing through stone, hell he had even been able to rip through the supports to one of the buildings they had demolished.

The man in question took another step towards him, his left arm limp as he leaned forward, about to charge. Ikkaku was ready to meet him but as his opponent went to shoot forward a large piece of rubble slammed against his head and bounced off. It threw him off balance and Matsuo feel over onto his side.

Ikkaku blinked in surprise and looked towards the thrower, Yumichika with a surprised look on his face, Hanatarō staring over his shoulder at the downed man.

"He did it." Yumichika said as he pointed at the smaller man, who quickly looked back at him and said.

"Hey, don't you blame this one me!"

"Quiet you fugly little bastard." Yumichika shot back equally as fast.

"Ow!" Ikkaku looked back at the downed man as he pushed himself back up, rubbing the side of his head as blood poured down his face. "What the hell happened?" He asked groggily.

Ikkaku grimaced as he scratched the side of his head. "Well…" He looked over at Yumichika as he was trying to strangle Hanatarō as the smaller man planted his foot in the larger mans crotch causing him to scream out words not proper for kind company. "Its better I don't tell you."

Mat nodded as he stood up unsteadily and shook his head clear. "Crap…Anyways lets continue where we were?"

Ikkaku showed his teeth, it could have been a smile. Could have. "I was about to kick your ass actually so let's get back to that."

Mat blinked and then brought up his crazed smile, taking up his combat stance. His left arm was still limp and Mat frowned at it, but returned his gaze to his opponent "Oh, right. Sounds good!"

The two men charged each other, Ikkaku with his spear reformed and held up; Mat with his right fist cocked back with his abnormally large canines bared. Ikkaku thought he resembled a Lion. A half crazed and blood thirsty Lion, but a Lion none the less.

Again Time slowed for him, Mat only a foot away, both committed to the attack, it would be a deciding blow and honestly he was going to win. He wasn't being cocky; he just had the longer weapon. Then he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his days. In slow mo a pair of tiny feet clad in sandals slammed into Mat's face, the impact spreading across the man's face as he was slammed sideways. Then the feet lead up to the small body of a pink haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth and a shine in her eyes.

Then time speed back up and in a blur Mat was gone…And so was part of the wall next to him. "…Wha…What?"

The pink haired girl landed lightly, her arms upraised and sparkles in her eyes. "A perfect landing leads to a ten rating, she takes home the gold." The pink haired girl said happily and Ikkaku narrowed an eye.

"WHAT!"

~?~

"I don't get why we are even here, **Senior**." The tall man said as he stroked his mustache. His hair was pulled up in two devil like horns, the bone plate on his forehead following the same pattern. He wore a modified white uniform with tassels on the forearms, a poofy red sash around his waist, shoulder pads and his white jacket was half zipped to show his black under shirt.

"No one said you had to come, Dordoni." A second male voice spoke back, the hint of humor tinting the harsh sound. The voice belonged to a man only a hair shorter than the other; he had long, Milky white hair that matched his skin and reached to his waist, his bangs slicked back tight to his head to reveal his acar on the forehead. The scar ran from the top right forehead corner to the back of his right eyebrow. On both his ears was a casing, bone white and traced the lines of his ear to the base then slipped into his ear hole, resembling a pair of earphones.

He had piercing white eyes, only tiny black pupils coloring his eyes different. He wore white robes, his jacket longer and trailing at his heels in the back, half zipped up to reveal his muscled chest and the hole barely showing due his jacket. His pants were a bit baggy, hanging around the soles of the white boots he wore, pockets evident, they were like pure white jeans with black stitching. He was a striking figure, all in white with milky skin and a handsome face. He looked like he had been carved from marble except for the scar, a figure that showed off all the positive assets of a man, the muscles and the face. He was a living statue, a testament to a nigh perfect existence. In appearance anyway.

"In fact, why the hell are all of you here?" The marble man said as he looked back at the other three with him. Dordoni smiling as he stroked his mustache and the other two figures, smaller with more curves, women.

The shorter had dark purplish hair with eyes to match, a peculiar teardrop marking on her cheeks and a black fingernail tapping on the side of her small, doll like face. She wore a truly frilly white dress with poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulders, knee high boots, fingerless evening style gloves and leg warmers that attached at her thigh garters. The oddest part was of her outfit were the wings on her back, no one knew if they were real or not. Finally she wore a bone skull shaped pendant in her hair to complete the look. Her name was Cirucci and she had a nasty temper. The man got caught looking at her in-depth and the beautiful woman scowled at him.

"Shut up, I'm just curious!"

The man batted an eyelash then turned his gaze to the other woman, taller and with more curves. She was encased in tight fitting white robes, her long wavy green-blue hair reaching her waist as her finger stroked the hilt of the sheathed blade at her waist. The beautiful and curvy woman had golden eyes that showed wisdom beyond her appearance. She had what resembled a goat skull on top of her head, horns curving deeply and its teeth resting on her head. Neliel was much kinder then Cirucci, could take a joke pretty well although he found her fraccion totally annoying.

The woman smiled at him, her eyes closing. "I am in the same boat as Cirucci, Giszult."

Giszult sighed and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the man that sat at the head of the table that dominated the room, sipping at a small white cup. His brown hair was swept back, a single thick strand hanging free as he smiled pleasantly. The man terrified Giszult to his very core, their 'Lord' Aizen was one that it would be stupid to start something with, Giszult had learned that first hand. The man traced the scar on his forehead with a single finger. The anger didn't show on his near perfect face, but inside he was a raging storm. Aizen cared not a whit for them, they were replaceable but with all things in Hueco Mundo, the strong were in control and no one was stronger than Aizen.

"Very well then, we might as well take a seat then, come along." Giszult walked into the large chamber and took a seat to the right hand side of their 'lord' Aizen. The man didn't even open his eyes as the others took their seats, Dordoni opposite of him, Cirucci next to Giszult and Neliel opposite of her.

Aizen opened a singular eye and looked at them all. "Good day Giszult," his eyes stopped on the man of marble with that same smile on his face he always had. "How are you feeling?"

Giszult nodded his head a bit towards the man. "Fine, what brings you here…Lord Aizen." Lord Aizen normally didn't come to Hueco Mundo, the last time being… Giszult traced the scar on his forehead absent mindedly.

Aizen closed his eye again. "I am here to greet our new companion, Giszult." Giszult could swear that Aizen held a tone of amusement in his voice. "You'll like him I think."

As if summoned the black line appeared at the far end of the table, a garganta. Dordoni raised a brow as the four arrancars stared at the line that tore itself open to allow two peculiar people into the room.

Giszult sat back and meshed his fingers together, Aizen and Gin in one day? Something was changing for sure, who was the stranger with them? The tall man scratched at his light brown hair, his blue eyes taking in the room quickly, he was broad of shoulder and well muscled. He wore nothing but a pair of ragged pants that might have been part of the shinigami uniform.

Giszult noticed the shift from Neliel as she looked at the stranger and he furrowed his brow a bit. Odd.

Gin took a step forward and made an extravagant bow. "My Lord Aizen, May I present to you Ryuunosuke, or as he prefers." Gin's tone was neutral and polite but Giszult already knew that Gin had a dislike for the man, Ryuunosuke correct? "Seven." Gin stood back up and placed his hands in his sleeves. Maybe not Ryuunosuke.

The man, Ryuunosuke, Seven, whatever, smiled and gave Aizen a small wave as he gave his greetings. "S'up Bitch."

The room froze as the arrancars stared at the man. Gin opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Ryuunosuke as he smiled. Aizen's eyes were fully open, his cup halfway to the saucer in his hand and his attention fully on the newcomer and Giszult couldn't help but give a small smile. "You know Aizen," Giszult said as he looked at the man. "You're right, I do like him," What he didn't add was that it was too bad he was going to die now.

(Sorry but for some reason in the begining some of the words won't appear so please forgive me, it was just him elongating the words 'Hell' 'Soul society" Really sorry but I can't get ti to show up.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Caught like a mouse in a trap

It was like a bag over his face, total darkness with short, stiff hairs scratching at his face, breath escaping him as he took in nothing. He had woken up like this, unable to move unable to breath, to see. Was he going to die? Just like this? Hell no!

With a surge of strength he pushed up, upper body lifting up straight as a board and the object over his face flew off with a hiss and screech of protest. Then he remembered; it was just his cat.

"_Damnit Captain Fluffy Bottoms, what did I tell you about sleeping on my face!?"_ He shouted at the creature resting itself on the end of his bed, cleaning itself calmly. It was a cat of fair size, with pure black fur and with crisp golden eyes. The creature halted the cleaning and gave him a long look, then let out an 'hmp' and continued with its bath.

The mans eye twitched before he pelted the cat with his pillow, the creature letting out a shrill screech as it fell off the bed, the man letting out a burst of laughter as he pointed. _"Take that you stupid cat, ahahahahah!"_

His laughter was cut short as he saw the ears and eyes peek up over the edge of the bed and he swallowed hard. _"Uuuhhhh…good kitty?"_

The neighbors sighed as they listened to the ruckus coming from their next door neighbor. The older woman with curlers in her hair sipping her tea as the bald man read the newspaper.

"At it again this morning." The old man said as he changed the page, the older woman letting out a grunt in response.

"_**Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, Not the arm you damn cat, I need that."**_

Their neighbor screamed as a cat hissed cut their air and they heard a snap.

"_**Damnit, you dislocated my shoulder asshole!"**_

The older woman sighed. "He used to be such a quiet and pleasant man and then he got that cat."

The cat let out a screech and a loud thump followed.

"_**Ha, how you like my Ultra pussy pile driver technique…pussy cat, I meant pussy cat…."**_

The older man flipped another page. "Well I think he's happy so why should we be one to complain. The mornings are certainly entertaining." Then they heard the rev of a chain saw and the cat screaming.

"_**The fuck! Where the hell did you get a miniature chainsaw! More importantly how the fuck are you holding it, that's not even physically possible, Aaaaahhhhhh! Hey watch that shit, I don't have insurance you fucking hairball!"**_

The older man sighed. "Must be hard to be so young and be alone in the world."

The older woman let out another grunt in response.

"_I hate you."_ The man shot at the feline watching him.

The man was tall and with long, curly blond hair that was left loose and framed his face. His harsh sky blue eyes were peering out from thick rimmed, black, square glasses that rested on his nose. He had the traditionally thought of American look, ruggedly handsome with a few days growth. He was broad, but not muscled, toned would be the word for it. He had a bandage on his right cheek, another on his left jaw.

How the fuck did a cat work a chainsaw?

The man took another spoonful of cereal as the cat curled up and flicked its tail at him in victory.

"_You know I could strangle you while you slept right? Or poison your milk, I could."_ The creature closed its eyes. _"I should."_ He mumbled to himself and took another bite of food.

"_I hate you so much."_

The man buttoned the last button of the white collared shirt and made sure his shirt was un-tucked before he pulled the grey coat on and left it open, the red embroidery matching his look, smoothing it in the mirror and sighed out.

"_Show time."_ He looked back at the cat watching him from the bed and smiled happily. _"See ya Captain."_ He saluted and the cat looked away with closed eyes. His eye twitched but he quelled the urge to have Chinese for dinner tonight, he bet his cat tasted terrible.

He closed and locked the door behind him, looking up at the tiny two story house and gave a half smile. To think he had just moved here a few months ago from America, the reason completely ridiculous.

~Three months back~

"Heya dad, you wanted me." The blond boy said as he scratched his cheek, the taller, more muscled man before him letting out a deep laugh. Their was another tall, blond hair woman next to his father, his newest step mother a pretty model from some magazine. She was smarter then her looks suggested.

"Son, I believe it is time I taught you how to be a real man."

The blond raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Son, I know you're a virgin, and that simply won't due, you're a Delacruix and what is the one thing a Delacruix is known for?" the older man asked and the blond rolled his eyes.

"For being playboy's father."

"Exactly and your eighteen and still a cherry boy, this is unacceptable." The older man crossed his arms and the boy clicked his tongue.

"Okay….well what am I supposed to do about it?" he asked and the older man smiled.

"You…my son are going to the one place I know you will find woman who will fix your problem."

The blond thought a moment. "Sweden?"

"No, Japan."

The blond narrowed and eye. "What!? That doesn't make any sense, don't you know that Japans birth rate is declining! That means less-" The blond held up one hand in an o shape and poked his other pointer finger through it. "Hankey in the pankey, you know?"

The Older man let out another laugh. "That is because Japan is filled with young woman and disgusting, wrinkly middle aged man obsessed with Anime and little girls."

The blond scratched his jaw. "I'm pretty sure that was racist in more ways then one old man, not to mention stereotyping an entire country so easily and offhandedly."

The older man sighed. "This is why woman don't want to sleep with you son, you talk too much."

The blond flipped his father off. "Suck it."

The older man blinked in surprise. "Oh…I didn't know you were…that way. Hmm, this explains things. But I am afraid that since we are blood I cannot do this."

The blond let out an exasperated sigh. "First, ew," he said with a shudder, "Second, fuck off old man. Besides I don't speak Japanese and more importantly I don't wanna go."

"I know, Siege, that is why I drugged your drink with a powerful dose of sleeping medication."

The blond paused. "Dad, what drink?"

The older man blinked as the woman next to him spoke up. "Dear, you were supposed to offer him the drink before you told him that."

The father pursed his lips and tapped a foot.

"Hand me my baseball bat honey."

~Present~

His head still pounded from time to time, His father had a hell of a swing. Siege began walking, a small bag slung over his shoulder as he began whistling.

"_Good morning, Siege, you seem in a pleasant mood this fine day."_

Siege halted at the voice and smiled as he looked over at the small building in the middle of a dirt lot and was two stories, and from the open sliding doors was a man wearing a green and white striped hat with a smile as fanning himself.

"_Morning Mister Kisuke, what can I do you for this morning?"_ Siege preferred speaking in English, he could barely understand Japanese most of the time.

"_Oh nothing much, just airing out the store you know, first day of school huh?"_ The man asked as he leaned against the wall, his eyes over shadowed by the hat.

Siege nodded. _"Yep, should be good. Karakura High it's called heh."_

"_Really? What year again?"_

"_Senior, final year, third, what ever it's called in this country."_

Urahara nodded his head as he scratched at the scruff on his chin. _"You gonna be able to continue working for me now that your back in school?"_

Siege smiled happily. _"Just try and stop me. Anyways, see ya after school today sir."_

Urahara smiled as Siege began walking again and spoke to the girl standing in the store. "What did you want again, Rukia?"

~Mat~

"What?" the man said as he pulled himself from the wreckage of the building and blinked to clear his vision. "Did I just get drop kicked by one of the powerpuff girls?"

There she was, a tiny pink haired girl smiling like the sun as she watched him and he forced himself up on unsteady legs. "Shit, the fuck!?" Mat fell to his knees, unable to remain standing and fell forward onto his hands.

"Damnit, used too much energy today." The man shook his head and pushed himself back up, having to take a step to steady himself before he could walk forward. "What the hell are you doing here gi-"

He could see it happen, the girl jumping at him and curling up for another drop kick but as he tried to move out of the way his muscles screamed at him as they tore themselves apart from his bones and the girl landed a second hit, he didn't even remember slamming into the wall.

~Squad three medical attention bay~

"Dear me, this is the trouble maker?" Unohana asked as she looked at the peaceful, if bandaged up face of Matsuo Ichikishatsu, three of her best healers, including Isane around him with their kido's activated and the healing light bathing the naked form of their patient.

She also noticed that Isane's face was completely red, seemed she had a wondering eye. Well she was still pure, so no surprise with a naked man before her.

"Report please." She said and Hanatarō complied.

"His entire muscle structure nearly tore itself from his skeletal structure, he has received numerous lacerations over his body, one-hundred-and-fifty-six I believe the number was; his left lung has collapsed due to a puncture, on top of that Matsuo has received powerful blows to the head that we assume is the cause of the major concussions, further more he has a number of broken bones, mostly his fingers; his internal organs are bruised along with the tendons being cut in his left arm." Hanatarō smiled. "So he will be fine after we are done healing him and back to normal by tomorrow."

Unohana smiled. "That is wondrous news, what about the others from squad eleven."

Hanatarō looked down the white hall to his right. "Most are fine, with some broken bones and bruised organs, but the only serious injures were given to Ikkaku Madarame."

Hanatarō began to read off the report. "Nearly fifty broken bones in all, all ribs broken, shoulders nearly shattered and the metacarpals in his right hand are all broken. His internal organs are all bruised and bleeding, his skull is cracked in numerous places and he received some heavy lacerations to his right abdominal vector."

Unohana raised a brow. "I thought that Matsuo didn't use a sword?"

"He didn't ma'am, he did it with his fingers." Hanatarō responded without looking at her and continued. "His right and left Femur is cracked and his muscles are nearly as bad as Matsuo's, his sternum is broken in three places and his spine is in bad shape." Hanatarō frowned. "He will be fine, but how is it possible for the two of them to be able to continue fighting even with the amount of damage they had received?"

Unohana smiled unhappily. "Because Hanatarō, they are warriors and have the drive to fight like that." She didn't add that it made her sick to see that drive. Life was too precious for fights like this.

"Make sure that we lose no one Hanatarō." And she walked off as Hanatarō bowed in response.

"Of course ma'am."

~?~

Well, it wasn't the response he thought he would receive, Seven thought as he watched the man, the Lord Aizen begin laughing. The sound was terrifying because he knew that the man could kill him easy enough. One thing he did know was if he showed even the slightest amount of weakness he was going to lose.

Lose what he didn't know but he did know that some part of him told him this was defiantly dangerous, he was dancing with death or worse, the loss of his freedom. He had taken the first strike and he was about to get the return blow.

"Hmmm, not the normal greeting but one worthy of the infamous Ryuunosuke." The lord Aizen said as he pushed his tea cup and saucer away from him and clasped his hands together on his lap, his gaze piercing Ryuunosuke through his very center of resolve.

Damn, that was a blow just from his eyes, what could he do with words. Seven swallowed hard. "So, my name really is Ryuunosuke huh?" he said with feigned ease as he looked around the room, taking in the blatant white of the near cavern of a room. "Sweet digs."

His eyes fell on the beautiful green haired woman and his smile changed from happy to suave. "And even sweeter occupants it seems."

The green haired girl smiled back in a suitable fashion and Sev-Ryuunosuke stopped a short distance away from the seated woman and performed an elegant bow, his arm flourished out like he was opening a coat. "And if you would deign me worthy, you name would surely suffice to quell this rumble in my heart, my dear lady of Green mane and Golden gaze."

Smooth, quite smooth indeed.

The green haired woman let out the most adorable giggle as she spun her chair to look at him bowing and he thought her smile would blind him. "If it would please you, young nobleman I am called of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Ryuunosuke smiled as he straightened himself up.

"Not only beautiful, but one capable of understanding the undertones of conversation, your beauty is more then just your petals, oh my darling green rose." Well, well she had a sense of humor. He might like it here more then he thought.

He then turned his attention back to the dark haired man who was watching with that same smile and look. "So, I believe that I have been brought for other reasons than being blessed by this beauties sight." He gave a look to Nelliel before he walked to the other end of the table and took a seat opposite of Aizen and propped his feet up on the table at an angle so he got perfect sight of Aizen and the two woman, the dark haired man nearly foaming at the mouth with fury at being ignored.

He could tell that the man out of sight was certainly not as important as the two in sight, the Lord Aizen and the other one, the one who had responded positively to his entrance. More importantly he could tell that the man of marble had a definite dislike for Aizen as well and wasn't afraid of showing it.

"Of course we have Ryuunosuke." Aizen started and readjusted himself before he started talking. "You see Ryuunosuke, we have a goal that might be common you see."

Ryuunosuke raised a brow as he listened.

"We have both been wronged by the Soul society, me in my trust in their laws and existence, while you in your treatment. They have done terrible things to you in the name of science and by giving you to that mad man Mayuri so he cold work his vile ways over your natural being. They have treated you as if you were into a living thing, just a subject in which to understand all your secrets through means of pain and torture"

Ryu had to give it to the man, he really seemed earnest. Seemed.

"And you think this is the only time they have acted like this, no. They had waged a battle against a race of humans called Quincy's to remove them from their path of dominance over the souls of the living, brought to life and then put down their own race of creatures called Bounts because they could not control them as they wished."

Aizen took a breath then continued. "Do you wish to live in a world that is controlled by such a force? A force that uses its might to set things the way they believe and then lie and say they had nothing to do with it or act as if it never happened?"

Ryu blinked as he listened, this Lord Aizen was making a convincing argument.

"I do not and I know that while a perfect world is impossible I would like to change the Soul society into a better place. But with that old regime still in control that will never happen, as long as the King of Soul society remains in control that dream will never be achieved." Aizen sat up straighter as he gave Ryu a charming smile. "And for this to happen, I will need your help, Ryuunosuke I ask you to lend me that power you possess. I ask that you become the weapon in which I will strike out at this society of liars and self centered heathens."

Ryu swallowed hard again as Aizen set the trap. "Will you grant us your power in making a soul society for everyone?"

And the Trap sprung, he had him. The soul society had wronged him that was for sure, though he did not remember most of anything but the few minutes of freedom had already done him loads of good. Enough that he could feel the danger in the air, he realized that this wasn't a choice if he would side with the Soul society or with Aizen. It was a choice of whether he would co-operate, or be forced to co-operate.

Aizen had him and he had never seen it coming, wow.

"…What can I do to help, Lord Aizen?"

The smile he received made Ryu shiver, he was like a mouse in front of a cat.

Damn it all.


	6. Chapter 5 point 5

Ch.5.5 Session one

All was dark and then a flash of light and the room was revealed, a large screen at the back of the white room and from off screen came walking a tall, muscled man with Blue eyes and brown hair, stopping to the right of the screen with a remote in his hand. His voice was light and kind as he began speaking.

"Good day loyal audience, I am Lawrence De'frinz or you might better know me as the character Ryuunosuke from 'Aversion to Truth.'" Lawrence coughed and when he spoke again his voice took on an excited and self assured tone.

"_Come one Hanatarō, think about the boobies. If we get into that bath house their will be enough humps to fill your dreams for years."_

Lawrence coughed again and his voice was normal.

"I am just here to help you understand some of the more confusing aspect of the show and to give more information on certain characters. This is the-" Lawrence pointed the remote at the screen and clicked it, a few words appearing on the screen.

" 'Aversion Central' "

Lawrence shook his head at the stupid title but continued.

"And we will be starting with the hero, my own Character." He clicked the remote, a head shot of Ryuunosuke with a meat bun in his mouth and a frantic look on his face appeared, his hair blown back like a strong wind was blowing.

"Ryuunosuke, age unknown, favorite food: Strawberries with whipped cream, Favorite pass time: Trading snarky comments with his friends or associates."

Lawrence recited the information from memory as the image pulled out to show Ryuunosuke running from a crowd of half naked girls holding swords or heavy objects, meat bun in mouth and Hanatarō held in one arm.

"Battle talents. Kido: none, Hand to hand: Average, Sword skills: excellent, Speed: Average, Strength: Average, intelligence: Exceptionally high."

Lawrence clicked to another picture; Ryuunosuke was now hiding in the shadows with his hand clamped over Hanatarō's mouth as the mob of woman ran by.

"Special skill or Attribute: **Void**, Skill description: **Void,** allows its owner to suck in and completely destroy any type of spiritual energy induced attack thus making him practically invincible to most energy based abilities, including but not limited to, Kido's,"

The picture flashed to Mayuri shooting an energy beam at Ryuunosuke's back.

"Zanpakutō's." Flashed to an image of Ikkaku making a slash at Matsuo. "And any other attack that requires spiritual energy to perform." The screen split to four images, one showing Grimmjow firing a Cero, another showing Ichigo firing a Getsuga Tensho, another showing Chad firing a powerful beam from his right arm and Byakuya with his sword petals floating around him. "This is a affliction upon Ryuunosuke that causes him to be seen as a threat by some," General Yamamoto's picture appeared. "And a tool to others." Aizen's picture appeared. "Thus making Ryuunosuke a target by many." Lawrence smiled pleasantly and clicked the remote again the screen going black. "Next week we will have one of my co-stars on the show to discuss their Character, please send in a review with your questions about anything you would wish to know about a certain character, comments, or with who you would like to be the guest of our next session. Good night and thank you for tuning in." Lawrence bowed and the screen went black.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch.6 I'm a professional Masseuse

Giszult couldn't believe it; it was baffling how Aizen reacted to that insult, more importantly he watched Ryuunosuke completely ignore the rest of them as he flirted with Neliel.

He loved it; the man just sent a message by paying attention to Neliel first and completely ignoring the rest of them. He was saying that despite being on their turf, he was still going to do as he pleased. He showed Aizen the respect of an equal, not a lord. He liked this man more and more. He was going to make sure he was going to live through this; Tosen would surely try to punish him.

Speaking of which where was the blind swordsmen, if Gin was here why wasn't he? Bah, not important.

He continued to listen as Aizen made his proposal and sighed. Ryuunosuke had no reason to refuse, not politely anyway. The only way out that made sense was that despite what the soul society had done to him he was still on their side, and that would make him an enemy. Gin had been stroking his sword lightly as the moment before Ryu had agreed passed.

He was with them whether or not he wanted to be.

"That's great." Aizen said and Giszult looked over at him and cut the smile from his face.

"I am sure you will like it here Ryuunosuke." The smile on Aizen's face would peel paint with how insincere it was. Yep, he liked this Ryuunosuke fellow.

"Now who would like to show our new brother a tour of Las Nochas and then to his quarters?" Giszult was about to speak up when Dordoni shot up with an upraised hand.

"I shall Lord Aizen, on my honor as an Espada I shall guide him the best I can."

Ryu scowled but shrugged and Aizen nodded his agreement. "Very Well Dordoni, with that settled I must be returning to the Soul Society before they begin to suspect."

And with that the Meeting broke up, Aizen going with Gin through another Garganta as the rest of them remained seated, just looking at each other.

Ryu broke the silence. "So…cool guy huh?"

The man smiled and looked them all over, stopping on Nel again.

Dordoni's eye twitched and he was up and over by Ryu in a moment, dragging him along with him. "Well I have a tour to take you on and it is gonna be a long one so lets get started."

Giszult smiled, seemed Dordoni hadn't gotten over his pet crush on Neliel yet and he took offense at Ryu's blatant flirting.

What surprised him was what Cirucci said after the door closed behind the two men.

"Flirt."

Both Neliel and Giszult's head snapped to the scowling woman, Nel smiled at her with a raised brow.

"Sorry?"

"You know what, don't play like that Neliel." Cirucci said and the green haired woman let out a laugh.

"I can't deny that, besides did you see that body. Along with that confidence he was quite the figure cut." Nel's voice changed to challenging, albeit friendly. "What, angry that he was flirting with me and not you."

Cirucci's face turned red and she shot a look at Giszult, who gave her a smile as she began to retort back. "Am not, I was just saying that he seems to have no sense of atmosphere and you went along with his insolence. Besides there are men like that where ever you go."

Nel sat back. "True, but still most of them are only obsessed with fighting." Nel showed a dreamy smile. "Not courting."

"Despite his impertinence," Giszult said and the two women looked towards him. "He knew exactly what Aizen was doing."

Cirucci raised a brow. "Then why did h-" It clicked in her head and she tapped a single finger to her cheek, processing.

"Handsome, built, impertinent and smart," Nel started with a smile. "Quite the new 'brother' we have. Right Giszult?"

Giszult smiled before standing up. "Another thing, from the information I heard about this new 'Brother' he was held captive for nearly a month with little sustenance."

Nel raised a quizzical brow. "So?"

Giszult's smile widened as he walked over to the door. "So then how did he maintain his 'built' body so well?"

He left them to that thought. There was much more to this man then he could begin to think off, he simply had to have a chat with him. But for now he was tired.

~Ryu~

"Okay, Dordoni right? While I appreciate your feelings I am a bit more inclined to…you know, women."

Ryu said as Dordoni pinned him to the wall, his angered face way to close for comfort as his bare hand held him in place. He had only been led by the man a few corridors away from the meeting hall before he had been pinned.

"Also, lay off the tacos. Chicks don't dig that scent as much as you think."

Dordoni didn't laugh and Ryu sighed. "Sorry, it's a natural reaction, like dogs marking their territory. Or something." Ryu frowned. "Okay that was a bad comparison on my part, how about like a Mexican jumping borders? No?"

"I will say this once," Dordoni started his face darkening in anger. "Stay away from Nel."

Ryu raised a brow and then his devilish smile came back.

"You want to know something interesting Dordoni. I don't like threats."

Dordoni raised a brow then blinked in confusion as Ryu grabbed his arm. "You should be feeling it right about now, the weakness." Ryu was smiling wider as he pushed the man back with no effort.

"You see there is a reason I was brought into this little group of yours. Aizen wants what I have."

"What are you doing?" Dordoni asked as he tried to pull his arm away from the man, Ryu gripped tighter then twisted the arm in a manner that Made Dordoni scream in pain and fall to his knees.

"I am doing what I do, now let me make this clear, you try some shit like this again and I will drain everything from you. I will permanently take your powers and leave you to fend for yourself." He looked around with a wicked smile.

"I doubt Aizen has use for someone without powers," He moved his eyes back to the man on the ground. "Right?"

Dordoni felt helpless, his energy, his strength was gone. What the hell was this man doing to him?

"I said 'Right!'" Ryu twisted farther and Dordoni jerked from the pain.

"R-right!"

Ryu released the arm and with a pleasant smile began walking again. "Good, now let's continue this tour."

Ryu thought for a moment. "I also need new clothes."

~Siege~

"Good morning class, we have a new student today. In fact, we have two."

The teacher said as she completely ignored the murderous energy flowing off the blond haired student to her right. Siege wasn't happy, not at all.

~Flash Back, Principal's office~

"So what can I do for you principal?" Siege asked as he relaxed in the comfortable chair, the bald old man before him wiping at his forehead with a hanky.

"Well, there is a problem with your transfer Mr. Delacroix."

Siege raised a brow. "Really?" His voice dripped with irritation.

"Yes, you see we didn't receive the papers stating your time in High school, just a single piece of paper with a word on it?"

Siege blinked and the principal continued.

"So I am afraid you will have to start from year one."

Siege's eye twitched. "What was the single word on the paper?"

The principal swallowed hard before speaking it out. " 'Haha' was the word."

Siege's eye twitched and he showed his abnormally sharp canines. _"Dammit Dad!"_

~Present~

That was why Siege was in a freshmen class and the reason for his bad mood. Today was starting to look bleak.

The small little girl next to him was smiling happily as she stepped forward and bowed.

"Good Day, I am Rukia Kuchiki. Please take care of me."

Siege took a quick look at her ass and frowned deeper. _"Tch, High school kids with the body of elementary kids, the pride of pedophiles"_

Rukia stood back up and looked over her shoulder at him with a heated glare. "_What was that you freak of nature?"_

Siege raised a brow and then gave his best Delacroix smile. It was a smile he had always been able to give, one that promised dark deeds to come, ones she would enjoy more then she should and saw the short girls face flare up redder then a tomato's and she looked away.

He despised it, he didn't even try to do it, he just did.

He then stepped forward and took his own elegant bow before stating his name. "Siege Delacroix at your service, please take good care of Me." he stood up and gave the same smile over again on reflex. He noticed quite a few reddening faces among the female population.

"Alright, Siege takes a seat next too…Chad. Rukia get next to Ichigo."

They did as bidden and Siege looked at the massive man in the seat next to him and raised a brow. "Sup big guy?"

He said nothing back and Siege shrugged and then looked at his fellow students, his eyes snapping back to one with long brown hair and more importantly her massive breasts.

"_Those can't be real_." Siege said aloud at the sight and flinched as he realized he had, the teacher turning back to look at him.

"What was that?" She asked with a raised brow.

Siege swallowed then flashed his smile. It didn't help.

After that the day went by smoothly till lunch, where he was of course he became surrounded by the females of the class, most of them anyway. As the well kept girls chattered on too quickly for him to understand he noticed something. The orange haired man was dragged off by that Rukia girl and he raised a brow. 'Already huh?'

Damn the guy moves fast, or is it the girl who moved?

That was a thought that made him smiled and the girls flushed like strawberries. A silence took over as they seemed to wait for him to say something and that was his problem, why he was still a virgin. He had no conversation skills with girls. Yeah, laugh it up, he couldn't talk to girls to save his life, and he was a totally pure person. He couldn't think about anything hotter than holding hands without flaring up bright red.

"…" he swallowed hard as the girls raised their brows in curiosity.

"…Hi?" It was like Christmas day, the girls all letting out the strangest little squeals like he just told them he bought them a car or something.

Girls.

Siege bore the scrutiny of the girls silently as they continued to delude themselves until something new caught their attention. The orange haired guy landing lightly in the window and drawing all the attention of the girls in the room; Siege let out a relieved sigh then caught that something was off.

Wait, did that guy just jump up from the first floor? Siege took a look at his shoe's. Nope, not wearing nikes, Huh.

Anyways, he knew a pervert when he saw one and he frowned. He didn't like perverts, he and his father had traded blows more than once because of his tail chasing. He stood up and rested against his desk, arms crossed and eyes centered on the orange haired man as he flirted with the large chested brown haired girl.

Then a short, black haired girl got between them and Siege noticed her movements and smiled. She was a practitioner of Martial arts; he could recognize another one by the way she held herself. Then the orange haired man asked for a kiss and Siege stood up and walked over. The girl was being held back from hurting the man and Siege stood between them and made pacifying gestures.

"Hey, hey, calm down it was no big thing," Siege stated and looked at the orange haired man. "So apologize and lets be do-"

Siege saw the foot coming at his face, the orange haired man having an aggravated look on his face and he felt his neck snap from impact, his head turned at an odd angle and he was staring right at the dark haired girl.

~Tatsuki~

She blinked and her mouth dropped at the sight before her. Siege, the new guy in their class had been trying to stop the ruckus and then Ichigo had kicked him. The fact of a kick wasn't strange, the fact his neck was at a perfect ninety degree angle was.

She looked Siege in the eyes and saw something change. His pretty sky blue eyes turned golden and the pupils became slits.

"_Strength beyond top tier human ability, exerted lethal force without provocation."_

Tatsuki watched as Siege placed a hand on his cheek and with a snap his head was back into its normal position and then she saw black.

"Whoops, did I put to much strength on it?" The orange haired man blinked as he looked at his foot, then he felt a tight grasp on his throat and he was lifted easily, his air supply cut off by a steel grip.

"_Lethal force has been used, lethal force acceptable response, starting defense protocols."_ Siege said in a mechanical voice, his golden eyes showing no emotion.

He rushed forward and slammed the boy into the wall, creating a crater in the wall before he took a step back and before the boy hit the ground he unleashed a flurry of blows, each resounding with a snap of bones and burst of blood from the man's mouth. The encounter lasted only a moment before it stopped and the orange haired man fell to his knees.

"_Capacity to fight, 0.01%. recommended action, Termination."_ Siege slammed his knee into the guy's face which in turn slammed into the wall with a resounding crack. _"Target Neutralized, shutting defense protocol down."_

Siege's eyes closed as his body visibly relaxed and he took a deep breath as he heard the body hit the floor and he rolled his shoulders. His eyes were sky blue again as they opened and he sighed. "Damn, already?"

He looked at his fellow class mates as they stared at him in horror and shock, a frown crossing his face.

He heard the door open and looked towards it too see the orange haired man standing there wearing a black robe and a sword on his back. His eye widened in surprise _"… a shinigami?"_

The orange haired man blinked at him then looked at his broken body.

"Ahhhhhh, the fuck did you do to my body!?"

Siege looked back at it then at him.

"…I gave him a nice massage…with my fists….and my knee."

Siege gave a thumb's up. "I'm a professional, don't worry."

~Giszult~

The arrancar was just arriving to his room, he could have been their faster if he had wanted, but he preferred to walk. It allowed him to think and he knew exactly what he was going to do about their new 'Brother'.

His room was spacious with a row of white instruments cases at the far side, the room sound proof from the outside and inside. He liked music; it was a way of expression that needed no words if done right.

Other then the instruments and necessary equipment to maintain them he had a large bed, also white of color and he walked over to it, smoothing out the covers as he heard his door open, then close again.

"Can I help you,"

He turned around with a blank look.

"Cirucci?"

The doll like woman was looking around, avoiding eye contact as much as she could.

"You don't believe that do you?"

Giszult blinked then sat on his bed, resting one of his legs on the other as he meshed his fingers together and leaned back a little.

"What?"

His head slightly tilted up and to the side as Cirucci's face flared red across her nose and cheeks, still not making eye contact.

"You know what!" She said harshly. "About what Nel said earlier. You know, about the new guy."

Giszult furrowed a brow in confusion. "Hmm? I don't see how my opinion matters on that point."

Cirucci stomped forward, her embarrassment replaced by anger. "Doesn't matter! Of course it matters we-" Her face went even redder and she stopped herself, looking away. She missed the smile that had stealthed onto Giszult's face.

"Was it not you who had said that 'I'm just using you for your body!' Cirucci?"

The woman flushed even brighter and turned around, her back facing him and Giszult stood up.

"Well…I was just…you know… Forget it, you're an as-" She stopped as Giszult slipped his arms around her thin waist and rested his head on her shoulder, blowing gently on her ear.

She let out a low gasp before turning her face towards his and they shared a deep kiss.

He knew what he was going to do, but at the moment something far more important was right in his arms. Killing Aizen could wait for an hour.

Or three.

~Mat~

The light hurt his eyes for a moment until they adjusted and the man let out a grunt as he pushed himself up in bed. "Damn does my body hurt."

"As it should, considering what it went through." The voice next to him caused him to start.

"Jesus, Mary and a blood soaked Pineapple!" Mat said as he stared at the small man sitting next to his bed.

"No, Just Hanatarō. Why, are they relatives?" the man, Hanatarō asked and Mat blinked at him.

"…No, just a say'en kid." Mat looked around the room before laying back. "Now where am I?"

"Squad four infirmary, you were quite seriously injured and had to get brought here for treatment. Your fine now though." Hanatarō said with a smile that caused one to come on Mat's face.

"Well hell, thanks for informing me… Hana-tarō. Where's the otha guy?"

Hanatarō nodded. "Ikkaku is quite fine."

Mat nodded in pleasure as his vicious smile showed. "Good, we can have a rematch sometime then."

Hanatarō shivered as he remembered the fight. "You both sustained such terrible injures and you want to fight again? Why would you wish to do something like that?"

Mat shrugged in helplessness. "It is what our kind do, me and that baldly. We're warriors to the core, kid. Fighting makes me happy, so why shouldn't I do it?"

"That's a great way to put it, the words of a true warrior."

Both Mat and Hanatarō perked up at the voice, Hanatarō's face turning pale at the sight of the massive man with his hair pulled into spikes with bells at the end of each and an eye patch.

"C-captain, K-Kenpachi?!"

Mat pushed himself up from the bed as the tall man walked up to him in the room, towering over him. "So you're the trouble maker from yesterday. Heh." The man gave a crazed smile. "You don't look all that tough."

Mat returned the smile and his eyes sharpened and turned darker. "Wanna find out for your self?!"

Hanatarō's jaw dropped, right out of the hospital and challenging a captain to a fight? What is wrong with this man?"


	8. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Why did I do that?

Siege closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his heart beat sounding in his ears. A shinigami, here before him. This was why his father had sent him here, this place in particular. The twisted old man had to have known, stuff like this never escaped him.

"_You are an asshole."_ He spoke aloud, directing towards his father. He wasn't finished with his training, so why was their one standing before him? He would have to find out later but for now…

Back to the world the orange haired shinigami was clearly pissed off at him but Siege ignored him for a moment and looked at his fellow students. "Sleep." He said as he arced his hand in front of them all, mist coming from his fingers leaving a trail in the air. He blew on the mist and it dispersed.

The first to be effected was a boy, his lids becoming heavy as he fought off sleep to no avail. As he fell, others did as well until only Siege and the shinigami were awake.

"_To think, I would meet one so soon."_ Siege said, shaking his head.

The orange haired man looked at him with a raised brow. "Who are you!?"

"_No, regardless of reason or rhyme there is one before me. The code dictates what the correct course of action is."_ Siege let out a low sigh and looked back at the shinigami. "I am Siege Delacroix, apprentice hunter and enemy of the creators." Siege's left eye turned golden and became slitted as he began walking towards the shinigami.

"_Activating offensive capability, 0.7% release authorized." _

~Ichigo~

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as the strange man walked towards him, his left eye changing color as he spoke. "An 'Enemy of the creators'? What the hell does that mean!?"

Only his instincts saved him, a sudden jerk backwards through the doorway from an unperceived danger. Siege had quickly swung his left arm in an upward diagonal slash. At first nothing happened, then before his very eyes the sides of the door frame and the walls all the way down to the right tore apart in three slashes. Ichigo blinked at the gouges in the wall and then he looked at Siege's hand with complete shock. His fingers were gone, replaced by three massive blades that were shiny steel with an organic, red, fleshy cartilage connecting them to the hand.

Siege looked at the bladed fingers, flexing them like fingers in front of his face. "Hmm, it would have been easier for you if I had killed you with that, now I have to bleed you."

Ichigo snarled and drew his sword, the long blade digging into the roof. "A hollow?!"

Siege showed no emotion as he lashed out with his left hand again, the blades reversing to face outwards and score a slash on Ichigo's chest. The shinigami had jumped back again just in time for the blades to barely touch him but it still left painful slashes all the same.

"Raaaaagh!" Ichigo let out a roar as he swung the large blade through the ceiling, debris flying off as he powered through the roof. Siege didn't even bother looking up at the blade as it crashed down towards him.

Ichigo felt elation as it thudded into the monster before him, a raw, primal feeling of cruel happiness at the thought of destroying another. He wanted to see it hit, but the dust from his powering through the ceiling blocked his sight, but he could imagine what it looked like.

"That it?"

Ichigo blinked in disbeliefe as before his eyes the dust cleared and Siege was standing there, the blade resting on what used to be his left shoulder. Now it was a shiny, black shell looking plate that the blade was sunken into.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo said in pure surprise.

"Disappointing, I expected much more." Siege said as he cocked his right fist back, the shell on his left arm suddenly contracting then expanding; causing Ichigo's sword to fly backwards, throwing him off balance. That was when Siege struck, stepping forward as the shell dissolved into his left shoulder, a bulge going through his chest and sliding into his right arm. A silver-ish liquid quickly covered his fist and then solidified, a series of small spikes covering the front of his fist.

It felt like he got hit by a sledge hammer, he felt his ribs creak as the right straight connected with his sternum, the impact shot through his body. He felt his lungs start to collapse, a bit higher and his heart would have been hit by the impact as well. He crashed through the window and as he fell through the three stories of air he tried to at least get a breath before he slammed into the ground.

As he laid on the ground, sword torn from his hands and sticking in the ground further ahead he saw Siege staring at him from the broken window on the third floor. At first he thought the man was going to come down after him, but then he looked back into the building and disappeared before another form went flying through the window. Rukia landed heavily and rolled, coming up facing the window and aimed her hand at it, a red ball of energy forming in her palm.

"Shokaho!" The energy shot out and an explosion came from inside the building. Ichigo jumped up, his chest still hurting from the blow as he retrieved the sword. "What is he!? A hollow?" He asked Rukia as she watched the third floor.

"He seems human, but I can't be sure. I have never heard of a Hollow looking like that." She said absently.

"That's because I am not a Hollow." The two looked at the entrance of the school, Siege walking towards them in his normal shape. "I guess the girl is one too? A shinigami."

Siege gave the girl a passing glance. "Not much of a threat right now though."

Then Siege turned his attention back to Ichigo, who had his weapon ready before him. "If this is what all Shinigami are like, then why are we the ones nearly gone?" The man shook his head slowly before he brought his left arm up in front of him.

"Increasing offensive output to 1.7%." Siege's left arm, from his elbow down turned glossy black and grow longer, taking the shape of a blade. Siege gave it a practice swing and the air whistled as it was cut.

"Now then, lets conti-." A bell rung out from the school and Siege looked back towards the building, his arm dissolving back to normal as he relaxed.

"We… will have to continue this another time, Ichigo." Siege said as he looked back at the orange haired shinigami.

"No humans involved."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, this thing, Siege had attacked him, then suddenly stopped and was walking off like it was nothing.

"Wait, you can't just run away after starting this!" Rukia shouted at him.

The man stopped and looked back at her, his sky blue eyes cold and harsh. "As much as I would love to kill you both here, Rule one prevents me from taking another action in the presence of civilians." Siege showed a cold, humorless smile to Ichigo. "Now would be your best chance to kill me, you won't get another like it."

Ichigo watched as the man kept walking, his mouth open in disbelief.

"What the hell!?"

~Siege~

The Blond man snarled at himself in the mirror, his shirt discarded as he watched the wound on his left shoulder seal itself. The blade had torn through the shell plate and that reflected itself on his arm. He had underestimated the shinigami, 0.7% wasn't enough to stop a simple slash.

He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"_You okay in there? Siege?"_ Came a voice from outside the bathroom and Siege quickly put back on his shirt. He liked Mr. Kisuke, he did, but he could smell the Reitsu on him. But he knew that Mr. Kisuke wasn't a shinigami, maybe once but that smell was very weak.

Siege frowned at that thought, smell wasn't the word for it; more like a sixth sense that could be related to scent. It was like a faint tingling on the tongue, a displacement in the smell of the world. Still not an adequate explanation, but he just simply can't describe something that is. One can't describe color to a blind man.

"_Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Kisuke."_ Siege took a moment then walked out smiling. He didn't know what Mr. Kisuke was doing here, but he really did like the man. " And ready for work, so what's on the agenda today?"

~Ryuunosuke~

"Hmm, not bad." Ryu said as he looked at the massive white room before him, it only had a bed, at the moment, but Dordoni had told him he would be able to get it furnished as he willed. Then he had taken his leave. Like a little…bitch.

That was one guy he didn't have to worry about, he had struck a soft spot with his earlier comment. It was a total bluff, but it was enough to keep him safe, for now.

On the bed was a set of clothes, a sleeveless shirt, a pair of pants, shoes and a long coat. All white of course.

"What, does this Aizen guy have a hard on for white?" Ryu spoke aloud to himself and then noticed movement in his peripheral vision. His head jerked up to see a large mirror adorning the side of the wall, from the top of the roof to the floor it stretched, easily thirty feet high and covered the whole wall, the room being pure white being the one thing keeping him from noticing it earlier as it reflected only white.

But the thing was, he had seen motion and he wasn't moving, so what had been? Ryu looked his room over once again and noticed nothing strange, so that left the actual mirror. Ryu turned his attention to the mirror and walked towards it, watching his own reflection as he moved. He stopped before the device and took a good look at all the reflections in their opposite.

At first it seemed fine, everything was as it should be, all the furniture was facing right an-

Ryu froze as realization hit him in the daddy bags. The furniture.

Ryu looked back in to his room, seeing only the bed and then back at the mirror. The large white chair, the table next to it with a tall glass of red wine sitting on a coaster and the ornate dresser behind it did not belong in the reflection.

Ryu blew out a long breath and noticed as the image wavered, like when one blew into a glass of water. Hesitantly Ryu reached out with a finger, probing at the mirror and felt his finger sink in. It felt like jello and as he pulled his finger away the mirror stretched out with it before snapping back into place.

Ryu swallowed hard, this was a first. Perhaps a side effect of his time with the good doctor, or he just broke and this was all an insane fantasy.

Ryu shook his head clear, now was not the time to get lost in thought. He returned his focus to the mirror and blinked as he noticed the man sitting in the chair. With his light brown hair slicked back, the neatly trimmed chinstrap beard and clear blue eyes the man looked rather suave in his tux, bow tie undone and resting around his neck.

And it was Ryu.

The real Ryu watched transfixed as his mirror counterpart raised the glass of red wine in salutations to his real counterpart, the paint on walls of the mirror world starting to peel of to reveal eerie darkness beyond as the mirror Ryu took a deep drink from the glass.

As more paint peeled itself off the walls Ryu could see shapes moving in the darkness that was revealed, faces pressing out against the darkness, twisted in shouts and screams. Hands and feet clawing out in a tangle of fear and panic before they were dragged back into the darkness by something else.

Ryu tore his eyes from the walls back to his mirror counter part, who was still sitting there, staring at him as he swirled the red wine in the glass. The mirror Ryu finished off what was left in the glass and set it down on the small table, the floor beginning to change into darkness like the walls and ceiling, hands reaching up and grabbing at the air. Mirror Ryu stood up and slowly began to walk towards his real counter part, which was still transfixed by the mirror world.

The darkness left only a path of white floor from the chair to the mirror and a darkness enveloped arm reached out and grabbed at Mirror Ryu just to start dissolving upon contact. The false Ryu stopped before the mirror and smiled as he traced something on the mirror, still staring at his counterpart.

Ryu swallowed hard, and for some reason breathed on the mirror, the condensation outlining the words his mirror counterpart had traced.

'_**?Tfig ym tpecca uoy lliw'**_

'_**Will you accept my gift?'**_

Ryu furrowed his brow in confusion, then felt the impact in his chest and took a deep breath in shock. He looked down at the hand speared into his chest, then followed it back up to the mirror, then to the smiling face of his mirror counterpart as its face pressed into the mirror and came out on his side. It was no longer his face, but a mass of darkness that writhed and moved.

"I grant you this, as only I can. Your suffering." A voice, cold as the grave whispered.

The hand twisted inside Ryu's chest and the man looked down to see darkness spreading from the wound, forming lines as it traveled up his body and rushed into his mouth as he tried to scream in pain and fear.

Ryu shot up in a cold sweat, letting out a breathless shout of pain and fear. He was staring at himself in the massive mirror as he laid on the bed. He didn't remember having gone to sleep but he was happy that it had just been a dream.

Ryu laughed quietly to himself and took another look at the mirror, noticing this time the small black symbol on his chest. It started from as very small ball of black, spreading out in lines of crooked angles and sharp stops; it was about a palm wide starting from the center.

Ryu felt the goosebumps spread over his body. He would not be keeping the mirror.

~Giszult~

Giszult felt Cirucci snuggle up closer to him, sharing the warmth and he smiled to himself. It was going to be a pleasant day, he could tell already.

Slipping out of the bed quietly so not to disturb her, Giszult quickly got dressed and slipped out of the room just as quietly.

He would be seeing their new 'brother' today, if he remembered correctly he had been given a room in the southern corner of Las Nochas, near the training grounds.

Giszult paused at that, isn't that where that one man was always, that Nnoitra fellow? Giszult frowned; Nnoitra was a dangerous fellow with a short temper, always wanting to fight Neliel.

She said she could handle him when Giszult offered to kill him, but he was still wary of the man. Some people were just unpredictable. Giszult frowned as he picked up the pace, he'd hate to find pieces of Ryu all over the training grounds.

~Ryu~

He had chosen to wear only the white sleeveless with the pants and shoes, forgoing the jacket. Dordoni had showed him the training grounds and he had liked it, the open spaces appealed to him.

And it got him away from that mirror

"Ahhh, sweet, fresh air once again." Ryu relaxed back onto the rock he had chosen to rest on, a large one that was low to the ground. He allows preferred to think outside, the fresh air and sunlight helping his mind to function properly.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Ryu blinked at the rude voice and then ignored it in favor of enjoying the peace.

"Hey asshole, I said who the hell are you?!"

Again, he ignored the voice in favor of peace; he just didn't feel like talking at the moment, the mirror was still haunting him.

"I SAID,"

Ryu felt the rock shift under him; it reminded him of an earthquake.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

One moment Ryu was staring at the sky and then he was staring at the ground as it flew by, then the sky again, then the ground and so on and so forth until he felt the rock crash into the ground. The force sent him flying off and into the ground.

Ryu looked up at the area he was in to see the rock he had been lying on sticking out of the ground at an odd angle, the spot the rock had been originally a good distance away from the current location.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ryu screamed as he stood up, staring at the rock in shock.

"I had just found the perfect spot to sleep! Who the fuck would do that!" Ryu screamed again, falling to his knees.

"It had just the right amount of sunlight and breeze so that I was both comfortably warm and cooled off at a regular basis. Who is the fucker that did that!" Ryu got up with anger in his eyes as he looked for the culprit.

"It was me asshole." Ryu looked at the voice to see a tall, very thin man with dark hair dressed in white and a strange weapon resting on his shoulder. His hair was messy and covered one eye, his mouth set in a snarl as his one eye glared a dagger at him. He was wearing a set of white clothes like Ryu's own, minus the sleeveless and plus the jacket; half open and with the collar popped. His boots curved at the end, his pants leg closing inside the actual boots.

Ryu let a snarl out as he shot up and stomped towards the man, who's snarl turned into a wide smile showing his upper teeth. Ryu had planned on walking up to the man, face to face but the bastard's weapon stopped him.

The weapon was uniquely shaped, a long hilt that ended in a quarter moon shape, the actual blade on the inside of the curve. Ryu had never seen such a weapon before, but he suspected it was like every other weapon he had seen. Made of Reishi.

Ryu smiled as he rested a finger on the blade of the weapon. "Interesting weapon you got here, over compensating much?"

The smile on the man's face grew smaller as he noticed Ryu's ease, that wasn't a good sign for Ryu. Meant the guy was smart, unlike Dordoni.

"Answer the question, who the hell are you." The lanky man said, his grip tightening as Ryu raised a brow.

He would admit, he was still angry and frightened by the event with the mirror, or he wouldn't have done it, but dammit he was pissed, scared and not in the mood to be fucked with and this guy was a dick. So yeah, he started the fight even though he wasn't exactly a fighter.

"Asking ones name without giving your own, throwing him and his favorite rock, pointing a weapon at them then demanding the name again." Ryu clicked his tongue. "Quite a rude one here but I will be the," Ryu gave the man a condescending smile,  
>"Bigger man."<p>

That hit a nerve, showed by the man's eye twitching.

"Ryuunosuke, and just who are you, you skinny, slim jim wanna be, tiny dicked, chick ass looking faggot?"

Ryu had made a miscalculation, he knew the blade was unable to cut him, but he should have realized that regardless of cutting damage, blunt weapons can still hurt when used with enough force. While he could neutralize the blade of the weapon, he still had to deal with the strength of a blow and the man had a lot more strength then his body showed.

With a simple thrust forward from the lanky man Ryu felt the weapon slip over his finger and slam into his chest and the impact passed through his body and after a moment it dragged him backwards into another rock. A thought went through his head as he fell from his impression in the rock.

'_Oh right, I have to be touching to neutralize his abilities.'_

Ryu looked up at the tall man as he spun his weapon and walked towards him and realized something. He done fucked.

Why did he start a fight?


	9. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Ryu felt his body quiver as he stared at the ground, it looked pretty far away. His thought was interrupted as his body forced him to cough up the blood from his stomach. The damage blunt force could do was astounding; capable of destroying organs and everything, a far more painful experience then getting cut in his opinion. He had thought to get into a close range fight, you know make it a fist fight, that he could win. Far easier said then done.

"Oh, this is just to rich!?" The lanky man said as he laughed cruelly, his weapon pointing straight up with Ryu hung limply over it. Trying to work your way past a long weapon in the hands of an experienced user was perhaps not the smartest idea, but it was the best he had.

"What was all that good shit you were talking earlier you little bitch? Huh!? Where is all that tough talk now bitch!?" Ryu sucked in another breath to let out a weak worded retort.

"Your mom's house."

The lanky mans laugh was cut short at that and he gave Ryu a curious look and shook his weapon, eliciting a groan of pain from Ryu. "What was that?"

Ryu took in the breath again. "I said, at your mom's hou-"

The man in a sudden burst of rage and strength thrusted up violently, Ryu let out another cough of blood before the force shot him in the air. The lanky man twisted around, dragging his weapon in the ground before bringing it up into a powerful swing upper swing into Ryu again, knocking him higher into the air before he jumped up, passing the flying man and smashing him back into the ground with a powerful swing from his weapon.

Ryu hit hard enough to make him bounce off the ground and then he was quickly smashed back into it again as the lanky man landed on his chest. Another fountain of blood blew from his mouth as the tall man leaned down to put him face to face with Ryu.

"Now, wanna tell me that again?" he said, his eyes narrowed.

Ryu took a few moments to get his breath back as best as he could. "I said… your mom's house, but seems I was wrong before." Ryu said faintly and the tall man raised a brow as he waited.

"I meant your sisters house."

Ryu surged his head forward into the others face, feeling the crunch of the cartilage in the mans nose before rolling violent, toppling his opponent as he reeled back in pain. Ryu sprung up, ignoring the protest of his body as he leapt onto the other man, tearing his coat fully open and planting both hands on the mans chest and focusing completely on the feeling of contact.

He didn't remember the hit, only the slamming of his back into a rock as his opponent roared at him in fury. "You little shit, do you know who you just hit! I am Nnoitra Gilga of the Espada, ranked eighth! Who are you? A little piss ant, that's who!"

Ryu's feet couldn't reach the ground as the tall man held him pinned against the rock, hand on his throat with a grip of steel, still screaming in his face. Ryu couldn't get a breath as he tore at the mans arm furiously, ripping of strips of clothing to reveal bare skin that he latched onto with both hands as he kicked at the man.

A moment of elation passed as Ryu envisioned the loss of strength this man would feel, the sense of victory he would feel while pounding in his face but after a few moments of struggling he knew something was wrong. Usually by this time something should have changed, the man should have gotten weaker at least, but he was still pinned to the rock in the air. It usually only took ten seconds for the effects to at least start, but he was nearly out of breath and nothing.

Ryu's vision began to fade as Nnoitra roared incoherently at him and he realized that it wasn't working, he realized he was going to die like this. No, this wasn't how it was suppose to end, his end was suppose to be in a blaze of glory, not with his neck broken by some Paris Hilton wanna be.

Ryu felt the strength leave him, his hands loosening and falling to his side, eyes closing slowly, a last bit of light slipping through his lids before darkness over took him.

~Mat~

"Hahah! That's some spirit, I like you kid!"

Mat blinked as the heavy hand came down on his shoulder, Zenpachi, Captain of his squad had just laughed off a challenge to fight?

"I would never fight someone in bad condition, so after you're fully healed I will tear your heart out your ass."

…Never mind

Mat blinked at the casually delivered promise of death, then suddenly returned the laugh and patted the massive man on his shoulder as they both laughed at the grim joke.

Hanatarō simply stared at the two in utter confusion, had he missed the joke?

The captain quieted his laughing then took another good look at Mat, who raised a brow but didn't move. Zenpachi had a knack for seeing talent, it was how he found all his best opponents and he could already tell this Matsuo was going to be good. His eyes were of a beast, a crazed Lion, or blood hungry wolf. He had checked up on the fight, he had heard everything from Yumichika and he could hardly wait to see this man at full potential. That would be a fight worth waiting for.

"Anyways kid, let me tell you one thing."

Matsuo's body tensed slightly, a natural reaction to the change in the captain's voice, all humor gone.

"There is only one important thing in squad eleven and that is strength." Kenpachi held up a fore finger in between him and Matsuo. "So if you want to survive, you must always grow stronger. Otherwise," Kenpachi showed his teeth in a full smile. "No one will even remember you existed."

With that out and Matsuo looking at him strangely Zenpachi left without another word, wondering why he himself had even said that.

"An interesting man to'be sure." Mat said to himself, rubbing at his chin.

Hanatarō shook his head as he stood up from his seat. "Man, I wish Ryu was here, he could understand this far easier then I could."

Matsuo snapped back to face the small man, his eyes suddenly sparkling as he gestured wildly with his arms, excitement showing obvious on his face. "Ryu, as in Ryuunosuke!? Tall guy, light brown hair with clear blue eyes, kind of a dick and likes to fuck around and play pranks on people he likes!"

Hanatarō was taken aback by Matsuo's reaction to Ryu's name, and the way he described him nearly perfectly. "Why, yes that sounds like Ryu." Hanatarō raised his brows. "Do you know Ryu?"

Matsuo laughed out loudly, hand slapping against his stomach. "Know'im? I owe the fucker ma life!" Matsuo closed his eyes as he remembered something from his past. "If not for him, I'd been gutted and left to rot in some ditch a long while ago."

Mat's eyes shot open again and he made a fist in excitement. "Well, how is the old fart!?"

Hanatarō frowned and let out a sigh. "I don't know, before he left he was just his usual self, care free and even snuck a batch of fish sausage into the lieutenant's bed; knowing full well her phobia of the stuff, and then he just left for his new squad."

Matsuo blinked, his face going blank. "…Fish sausage? You're lieutenant is scared of…fish sausage?"

Hanatarō shrugged. "She says it was because of a trauma from her pass, but Ryu suspected it was because she was really afraid of a man's pe- Anyways that isn't the point." Hanatarō got back on track. "I haven't heard from him in over a month so I can't inform you of how he is now." Hanatarō's frown deepened, he considered Ryu his best friend, yet he now he couldn't even get him to reply to a message. "I have been friends with him since the academy; I don't know why he won't even respond to me."

Mat raised a brow. "Have you ever considered just going to his new squad and asking about him?"

Hanatarō nodded. "Yes, but every time I go they just turn me away, they won't even let me inside anymore. I am sure something bad has happened but I can't find out anything."

Matsuo narrowed an eye. "Have you tried forcing you're way through?"

Hanatarō blinked then furrowed his brow. "Uuuhh, no I haven't, besides I couldn't do that, it's illegal to force your way into any building under the 13 Court Guard's ownership."

Matsuo frowned and gave Hanatarō a curious look.

Hanatarō shied away from the look. "What?"

Mat's voice was low as he crossed his arms. "You call Matsuo a friend, yet you aren't even willing to get into trouble to find him?"

Hanatarō stuttered out a response in surprise. "B-b-but even if I did try to I am not even strong enough to get past the gate guard, they are from squad eleven."

The look on Matsuo's face made Hanatarō blanch, it was disappointment. "Tell me, would Ryu care whether'n'not he could do it if you were the one missing?"

Hanatarō went to speak but Matsuo continued. "Stop me if'n I'm wrong but the Ryu I remember was a dumbass that would beat his head 'gainst a rock until it broke if he decided to, not think about whether he could. He would try until he found a way or die try'in. Am I wrong?"

Hanatarō went to give an excuse but stopped himself, eyes closing as he smiled to himself. "…No, that sounds like him." Hanatarō opened his eyes with a new light in them. "You are right, Matsuo, Ryu would have kicked those wooden gates in and raised hell until he found me."

Matsuo smirked as his head tilted a bit to the side, his eyes reflecting the shine in Hanatarō's. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Hanatarō looked at his raised hand, palm facing up as he thought for a moment then his hand snapped into a fist as he steeled himself, looking back up to Matsuo. "I am gonna go to the scientific building and raise hell until I find Ryu."

Matsuo smiled broadly. "Let me grab my sword."

~Siege~

"Hey captain Fluffy bottoms." Siege said as he locked the door behind him, already aware of the black feline lounging on the couch.

"Today was interesting, met a shinigami. Kicked his ass and learned a valuable lesson about underestimating the enemy." Siege dropped back onto the couch, causing the cat to bounce up and let out a annoyed growl as it settled back down, back up against his leg.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Siege said as he flipped on the tv, channel surfing until he settled on a paranormal tv show about a tall black man hunting spirits. Siege let out a bark of laughter and settled back to watch the show, hand absently scratching the cat behind its ears.

Some time passed before his nose twitched and he looked towards the entrance to his house. It had just passed by, the smell of spiritual energy was strong, stronger then the shinigami he had fought earlier.

Siege looked down at the cat which was sleeping peacefully and narrowed his eyes in thought. The smell was different from the shinigami's. Hollow maybe.

Siege smiled to himself as he stood up slowly, making sure not to disturb his cat as he slipped out silently into the night. Siege preferred the night; he could be his true self so much easier in the dark. Following the scent of the creature, Siege was led on a twisting chase through the city. As he walked he analyzed the scent, it was like a shinigami and a hollow's mixed together.

It was a first for him but all the same, he was getting hungry.

Siege froze, the scent had just cut off suddenly, not like it disappeared, but just gone. Siege looked about his surroundings, taking in the empty city streets and the closed stores. It was a strip, a good distance away from any residential area. A strip with small time stores, no place important.

"I had been wondering who was following me, to think it was just a child."

Siege jerked around looking up at the voice up at the roof behind him in surprise, his teeth bared. He never got caught of guard like this.

The sight that met him was a tall man with pink hair and a pair of white glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with black stripes running down to his left side, his pants ending slightly above his feet with white gloves.

The strange man pushed his glasses up as Siege reposed himself and coughed into his hand.

"So, you are where the scent was coming from then?" Siege asked aloud and the man raised a brow.

"Scent?"

Siege ignored the man as he spoke to himself. "You seem nothing like a Hollow or a shinigami, perhaps I was mistaken?" Siege looked up and smiled. "Despite the totally weird outfit you seem like a normal guy, sorry for bothering you."

And he turned to leave, coming face to face with the strange man, causing him to flinch and take a step back. "What!?"

"I have no idea what you're saying but honestly it doesn't matter. The fact is you can see me and that is interesting." The strange man said as Siege took another scent from the air, the smell from earlier was indeed coming from this man and he had underestimated the strength.

This man was far more powerful than he had originally thought. The scent was overpowering to say the least.

"My name is Szayel Aporro Granz," The strange man said with a flourish of his arms, his smile wide and theatrical as he took a deep bow. "And you are?"

Siege swallowed hard and took another step back from the ma- no the creature before him. His intincts were going haywire, this thing was dangerous and he had walked into the lion's den.

Siege jumped back as his eyes turned golden and slitted, his canines growing longer as he roared out. "Offensive output at 10.00 %!"

Szayel stood up with a look of surprise as Siege transformed further, his clothes bursting off as his body swelled up with muscle, nearly tripling in size as his skin turned blood red. He looked disgusting with the amount of muscle that was continuously growing, his skin now ripping apart, his teeth growing longer as he let out a bestial roar.

Szayel watched with wide eyes as the roar from the creature before him caused his hair to whip around, his glasses sliding down his nose as his mouth formed an 'O' in surprise. "Now that is a neat trick indeed."

A massive arm slammed down onto Szayel, the force cracking the ground for meters, a small impact crater formed from the force. Siege pulled his arm up again and slammed both into the same spot this time, taking no chances with the man. The crater grew larger and sent out more cracks, causing the ones already there to expand and go farther, dust and debris flying up as Siege deflated.

His body back to normal size, Siege began to pant, his body sagging as his arms hung limply, feet spread apart to better support himself. The highest he had gone at once was five percent. The strain was terrible on the body, he was just an apprentice so ten was all he could do without losing control and he could barely do that.

Siege frowned at himself; the grotesque form was a testament to his failure. He could just here his father laughing at him as he recited a saying he had invented.

'Remember, the Delacroix family is one of beauty and status, to be ugly is a disgrace that must be punished.'

Siege couldn't help but smile at his thoughts, he had been told that many times right before he was punished horribly. His father was a harsh task master.

"Very interesting ability, I must say." The voice called out with a mocking, slow clap as company. Siege looked over shi shoulder, eyes wide as he stared at Szayel. The strange man had a small smile on his face as he tapped a finger on his cheek.

"You will make a most interesting test subject."

~Nnoitra~

He had seen it coming, only a fool wouldn't have but seeing it and dodging it is something else. It wasn't as fast as Neliel's, matter of fact he was sure he was faster but for some reason he just couldn't dodge it. So the fist slammed into his face and sent him flying into a boulder, his body sinking into it a few feet.

"Nnoitra, you realize this is our newest member, he is to be treated with the same respect as you would treat you're betters."

God he hated this man, Nnoitra focused his singular eye on the man of marble who was standing between him and the fool who had picked a fight with him. Giszult of the Noise, monster of marble and creature of stone, So many names for one person to have, too many for one man. Nnoitra pushed himself from the rock, landing lightly as his weapon materialized back into his hand.

"The fool started a fight with me, he asked for his ass to get killed."

Giszult narrowed his eyes as the man behind him started to cough as he regained his breath.

"Regardless, I doubt that Aizen would appreciate you killing his guest, our new companion of much importance." Giszult raised a brow as he began tapping his foot, a sign of anger and annoyance from the usually stoic man of marble.

Nnoitra sneered as he tightened the grip on his weapon, a natural response from him and he already knew he fucked up. The sudden tilting of Giszult's head told that he had noticed the small motion of the fist tightening and the marble mans eyes suddenly lost their human quality as he opened his mouth a small amount and clicked his tongue.

Again, he couldn't dodge, not because he didn't see it coming, not because he was slow, he just couldn't. he could see the air space between him and Giszult's mouth begin to vibrate towards him, like wind on a water surfaces. It started small but grew bigger as it traveled towards him and before he could react it was on him. It felt like every cell in his body was being forced to shift about, the pain was immense, too strong for even a thought to pass through his mind.

~Ryu~

Ryu couldn't be happier, this man, the one from his first meeting with Aizen had just saved him from the lunatic with a strangling fetish. He watched the short exchange as he massaged his throat, one eye sealed by swelling as Nnoitra pushed himself from the rock he had been planted into.

Ryu blinked as suddenly the look in Nnoitra's eye went from confidence to regret before he went stock still, head up and mouth open as if screaming, steam beginning to rise from his body as he fell to his knees, eye rolled up into his socket.

"Are you okay?"

Ryu looked up at the man with marble skin, who was smiling down at him pleasantly, seemingly ignoring the defeated man as a wind blew from somewhere, disturbing the marbles man tall collar and revealing a small tattoo on the side of his neck. A zero.


End file.
